


you can take it, just don't break it

by midnight_kisses



Series: x1 in harry potter universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cliche, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Hearts, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cameo appearances of members from other groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_kisses/pseuds/midnight_kisses
Summary: A magical accident caused by Kim Wooseok's stubborn determination to defeat his rival Cho Seoungyoun had ended up giving them "heart problems"And when they say "heart problems", they meant the most bizarre and strange type you wouldn't expect.***🎁10 chapters + 2 bonus/special chapters 🎁





	1. Heart Array

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first contribution to X1 fandom and SeungSeok family :)
> 
> I hope you guys will like it.

The first thing that Wooseok saw upon waking up is a shock of green colour.

He blinked once, twice—thrice, for good measure—until he manages to register the strange green heart-shaped object(?) floating right at his face; literally just a hair's breadth away from the tip of his nose.

He stared at it in confusion. Still unable to pick up the commotion that's going on in the room.

The green “heart” just hovered there unmoving—it was approximately the size of a fist and had the appearance of what seems to be a precious piece of polished jade.

“I think he's awake!” he heard someone say.

Wooseok saw Madam Shin You Mi, Hogwarts’ school nurse, approach him from the corner of his eyes.

_Why was he in the infirmary?_

He closed his eyes in an attempt to recall the most recent events that he could remember.

Ah yes! He remembered trying to accomplish a very complicated magical array for Ancient Runes.

He tried to activate it, but maybe a mistake in the distance of the lines he had drawn or maybe a wrong choice of runic character had been the reason why it basically blew up on him… and he couldn't recall anything after the blinding light as the array fell apart.

Wooseok is even surprised that he was still in one piece.

He turned his head to the side to see several other people all standing together just one bed away… he recognised them as members of the school faculty.

They were all gathered around another person—the ‘patient’ sitting one bed away.

Cho Seungyoun.

The well-loved Gryffindor model student, Quidditch Captain, and the number one of their batch, whos popularity encompasses all Houses—basically Wooseok's appointed adversary who makes him taste bitter defeat time and time again.

It was only a one-sided rivalry though; seeing how Seungyoun treated Wooseok in a civilized—even friendly—way despite Wooseok's animosity towards him.

Before Wooseok had woken up, It seems that the group had been having a serious discussion amongst themselves—although Seungyoun had been more invested in peeking at Wooseok from where he sat, and is actually the first one to notice that the smaller Slytherin boy is awake.

Madam Shin immediately tended to the recently conscious boy, asking him questions and making sure he is not nauseous nor is suffering a concussion.

Wooseok answered her question with half-hearted replies—as he was too busy examining the green heart-shaped_ “thing”_ hovering in front of him.

He spared a glance at Seungyoun's direction, and oddly enough, the other boy also has a similar heart-shaped_ “object”_— but the difference is that the one Seungyoun is cradling in his hands shines in a rich shade of magenta.

“Kim Wooseok,” Professor Cheetah, Slytherin's head of House called him out in a stern voice. “Out of all my students, you are the one I least expect to do anything reckless, but you have proven me wrong...” she said as she fixed her student her signature sharp stare.

“... you are normally such a good and meritorious student, so I am giving you an opportunity to explain what on earth it is you were thinking when you did what you did.”

Wooseok hung his head low under his House Head's disappointed gaze.

“I was trying to perfect my magical array for the practicals on Ancient Runes tomorrow, Professor.” Wooseok revealed.

“Practicing the magic arrays that you've learned in class is acceptable…” Professor Lee Seok Hoon of Ancient Runes began as he pushed up his glasses, “...however, despite your intelligence and promising comprehension skills in this field, trying to develop an original array is a highly dangerous task that even masters of the craft does not take lightly! You need at least a decade of experience and research to even attempt magic array creation.”

Admittedly, Wooseok knew he had been reckless… and the stupid reason for this is that it is one of his schemes to defeat Seungyoun again. Because in the previous class, the Gryffindor had managed to _modify_ an existing intermediate magical array and turn it into _advance-level_ one! Earning a lot of awe and praise.

The news even reached Wooseok's grandfather, who is a highly respected researcher in the field of magical arrays.

The old man praised his rival for being a_ “true genius”_ even going as far as telling Wooseok to learn from the Gryffindor boy._ “work harder Wooseok- ah, maybe you'll eventually be as good as him!”_

What absolutely ticked off Wooseok the most is the fact that Seungyoun didn't seem to try very hard in accomplishing all his amazing feats… As if he was naturally born to excel in everything he chose to do.

On the other hand, Wooseok had been putting utmost effort in order to be on the top:

Coming from a distinguished political pureblood family, he was brought up in the way aristocratic pureblood children were typically raised.

Ever since he was young, he had the best tutors and trainers—whether it be for academics, Quidditch, and other fields. It was unsurprising that Wooseok eventually grew up into a brilliant, albeit prideful, boy.

So the existence of one Cho Seungyoun—someone who also possess the things Wooseok had and _more_, had been a thorn on the young Slytherin's side since the day they met.

“Ambition is one of a Slytherin's valued traits, but you should also learn not to overestimate your abilities…” the Gryffindor's Head of House, Professor Bae Yoon Jung, began.

“...If it weren't for one of my Gryffindor perfects who was on patrol last night”—she points at Seungyoun— “you could have ended in a grave situation!”

Professor Yoon Jung spoke with a frown of disapproval on her face—because despite her scarily intimidating demeanor, she is fiercely protective of all the students; more so with her Gryffindor cubs.

At this point, Wooseok was beyond upset.

This was the first time he was ever told off by any teacher (and in this case, there were several of them) and his proud nature sees this as a form of humiliation—while completely overlooking the fact that they are just concerned for his well-being. Wooseok wanted to retort and walk away just like he would usually do at home but couldn't… therefore he had to grit his teeth and accept their reprimands.

As if sensing his distress, the jade green heart which, at the moment, was hovering over his head suddenly rubbed at his cheek—the touch was like a gentle caress of cool silk sweeping over his skin.

Wooseok, as well as everyone else in the room, was surprised.

And for a few moments, they all silently observed the strange heart's action with varying feelings ranging from puzzlement, apprehensiveness, and fascination.

“What is this?” Wooseok eventually asked, eyeing the jade green heart with suspicion.

He curiously reached for it and was once again shocked to discover that the mysterious heart—despite its deceptively solid-looking appearance—is actually almost weightless.

Like holding a cloud in your hand.

_Was this an illusion?_ Wooseok wondered as he grew increasingly wary of the little green heart.

“That is what we were trying to find out before you regained consciousness Mr. Kim.” Professor Cheetah replied. “These mysterious..._things_, had already attached themselves on both you and Mr. Cho when we found you.”

This time, they all directed their attention back to Seungyoun who seem to be occupied with poking the small magenta heart calmly floating right over his left shoulder. Noticing their judging stares, the taller boy simply flashed them a grin.

“Ehem, _anyway_...” Their Ancient Runes teacher shook his head at his student's antics before speaking “The most plausible explanation for this could only be Mr. Kim's failed magic array.” the bespectacled professor concluded.

“You might have accidentally activated a type of Summoning Array or any other similar form of it which had invited these…” he looked at the green heart fluttering around Wooseok's head. “...entities.”

“How do we get rid of it?” Wooseok asked, letting go of the heart and it began to flutter around in circles over his head.

“We have yet to figure that out too…” Professor Yoon Jung said. “You Mi had performed all possible tests and had concluded that this incident had not caused any serious harm to both of you… nor that these strange entities had shown any trace of being dangerous.”

“Let's hope that these creatures are really as harmless as they have shown themselves to be so far… because it might take time for us to sort out.” Their Ancient Runes Professor sighed, already anticipating an oncoming headache. “In connection to that Mr. Kim, I need your notes on the magic array you had been trying to create...it'll make it easier for us to figure out whatever it is you got yourselves into.”

In the end, there was nothing they can do but to put both Wooseok and Seungyoun under observation for an indefinite period of time. They were physically well enough to be discharged from the infirmary with only several strict reminders from Madam Shin.

“I'll have to inform Headmaster Lee Dong Wook about this matter, he's probably knowledgeable in this area too.” Professor Lee Seok Hoon said with a wave. “I'll get going now. I'll see if I can find anything in my books.”

“Thank you Professor!—”

“Take your time sir!—”

Both Wooseok and Seungyoun said at the same time. The former feeling anxious at their predicament while the latter totally unbothered and cheerful.

The smaller male glared disbelievingly at the taller who was actually giggling as he played with his magenta heart.

That laidback and carefree attitude even in the face of such crisis.

Wooseok refuses to believe that someone could be _that_ carefree under their potentially ominous circumstances.

The teachers left for a moment to discuss amongst themselves, leaving the two students in an awkward silence.

It was, as always, Seungyoun who called out to him first.

“Hey, Kim Wooseok!”

Wooseok wanted to ignore him but his basic etiquette pushed him to begrudgingly acknowledge his smiling rival.

“So what are you planning to name it?” Seungyoun asked, sharp fox-like eyes brimming with what seems to be genuine interest.

_Huh_?

“Excuse me, _what_?” Wooseok was taken aback.

“Your heart,” Seungyoun clarified with a bright smile while pointing at Wooseok's jade-green heart.

“what are you planning to name it?” the Gryffindor asked again.

He was expecting Seungyoun to interrogate him about the array he had made. Or maybe ask him the perfuntotry_ “Are you okay?”_… Hell, he even imagined that Seungyoun would _ridicule_ him.

Yet here he was, asking Wooseok what he would name his suspicious little heart creature.

The Slytherin boy held back a scoff.

“None. Because it'll be gone eventually.” Wooseok replied with a dismissive shrug. “...and as soon as possible, I _hope_.” the now slightly irritated boy added, trying to wave away the green heart who had randomly began to bounce on his hair.

Seungyoun frowned, lips pouting in a way that that annoys Wooseok the most. The taller guy was about to say something but it was interrupted by Madam Shin.

“Alright, you are both allowed to go now.”

With a polite nod of thanks, Wooseok hurriedly stood up to leave, effectively ending the uncesserary interaction with Seungyoun.

Upon opening the door, Wooseok was greeted with a group of other boys crowding right outside the infirmary.

It is already an unusual sight to see students from different houses in a group together… but it is even rarer to see one group with a mix of kids from _different_ _year_ levels.

And it was exactly what this peculiar-looking bunch was: a combination you don't usually see in Hogwarts.

“Wooseok-ssii.” Han Seungwoo, Ravenclaw Head Boy and Wooseok's upperclassman (one of the few people that Wooseok genuinely respects out of their peers) seems surprised to see him.

“Seungwoo-sunbaenim.” Wooseok said with a respectful nod.

_“Whoooaa!~”_

On the other hand, the younger ones’ attention was caught by, none other than, the strange flying green heart.

“That looks cool!” One of the kids—the one with silver-blonde hair—exclaimed as they all looked at it with sparkling eyes that reminds Wooseok of a bunch of puppies.

“I have one too.” someone said from behind Wooseok.

“SEUNGYOUNIE-HYUNG!!!!!” The kids all exclaimed, scrambling past Wooseok and excitedly running towards their favorite Gryffindor hyung.

Hmph...Puppies.

_“Hyung we were so worried! What happened?”_

_“Are you hurt?”_

_“Wow! Your flying heart is so beautiful!”_

_“Hyung, I want one too!”_

_“Us too! Us too!!!”_

_“I’m sorry, only Wooseok and me gets to have these Dohyon-ah—Hangyul, what the heck give it back!”_

_“Everyone, please settle down. This is not the place where we can—”_

_“Uwahhhhhhhuhuhuh!!! (T ~ T)”_

_“Seungwoo-hyung, Yohan made Dongpyo cry!”_

It was ridiculous.

Wooseok rolled his eyes at the chaotic scene.

_“How noisy”_ he muttered as he walked away.

Cho Seungyoun is someone who possesses the same things Wooseok had:

The looks, the intelligence, the skills, the advantages of coming from a prestigious family…

and _more_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this on my phone so please excuse some mistakes 😭 I was used to using my laptop but its broken now huhu
> 
> Please leave comments. It will make me very happy uwu ❤️ I'll post the next part as soon as I can


	2. Heart Charger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for deciding to read again!
> 
> Please enjoy 😄💕

“There!” Wooseok nodded in triumph after shutting the small wooden chest with a satisfyingly loud click.

As he was doing this, he could feel his roommate's judging stare burning into his back—growing more and more palpable by the second.

“Junho, shut up.” Wooseok snapped in annoyance, turning to look at the young third-year lounging on the posh emerald green sofa by the corner.

Cha Junho, just like Wooseok, also comes from a wealthy pureblood family and is the only person that has ever come close to being Wooseok's 'friend’... (Though if you were to ask either of them, both parties would vehemently deny it)

“I did not say anything?” his younger roommate said with raised eyebrows.

“You need not _ say _ anything,” Wooseok deadpanned. “I can hear your face judging me from across the room.”

The younger one didn't confirm nor deny his claim. Choosing to stay silent for a bit, knowing _ full well _ this usual tactic never fails to annoy the hell out of Wooseok.

It was strangely irritating, how Junho would have this neutral—almost blank—default expression on his face as he quietly observes...But _ something _ in his eyes indicates he had _ a lot _ of things (read: judgements) to say but just wouldn't.

“Can you do that?” Junho finally asked.

“What? Hear your judging face?” Wooseok scoffed. “_ Yes _ , Junho. _ Every single day _.”

“Not that,” the younger clarified. “I mean are you allowed to lock _ it _ up?”

Both of them stared at the wooden box that held the jade green heart—which had been nothing but a _ nuisance _ to Wooseok the whole day.

The heart had been constantly fluttering around him: zooming and dancing in circles around his head. He couldn't even focus on his classes because the stupid thing kept on shoving itself into his face!

If only the green heart was a lot like the magenta one that Seungyoun got.

From what he saw in their shared class in Ancient Runes, Seungyoun's magenta heart was _ a lot _ more tame… only hovering over the Gryffindor boy's head calmly—completely well-behaved.

_ Really, how bad was his luck? _ Wooseok lamented.

At the end of the day, he decides to lock the green heart up. (The box is enchanted though; Wooseok made sure it can still breathe inside).

“Well, Madam Shin didn't explicitly say what we _ could _ and _ couldn't _ do…” Wooseok shrugged. “We were just told to keep it with us the whole time so we can monitor it.”

The younger Slytherin stood up from his resting place to approach the spot where Wooseok sat.

“But don’t you think it's a bit _ mean _?” Junho said, poking at the box, then he paused—as if he had an afterthought.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” the younger continued right after, flashing his signature blank (low-key passive-aggressive) face at his hyung. “I forgot that you really _ are _ mean.”

“Watch it.” Wooseok sent him a sharp look. “I'm older than you.”

Junho was unfazed. Provoking the older was just one of his past times.

“You don't understand! The potion I made in class was ruined—lowering the potency by 10%!” Wooseok exhaled in frustration. “And Potions is my _ specialty _! It's unacceptable!”

During his hyung's brief little outburst, Junho diligently maintained his judging expression… staring just a little bit longer—having every intention to make Wooseok's day just a tiny bit worse than it already is.

“Let me guess,” Junho started. “You _ almost _ got the highest points for that potion.”

“Yes!”

“But in the end, Seungyoun-ssi scored the highest.” Junho finished without really needing any confirmation from the older.

“Only by 7.45%” Wooseok huffed, in a slightly smaller voice. “If it weren't for that stupid _ thing _, I wouldn't have made those mistakes.”

“I see.” Junho said monotonously. Same old, same old.

The younger boy then proceeded to go back to his original spot on the sofa—but not without muttering something that suspiciously sounded along the lines of _ “hyung’s being a drama queen again” _

_ Really, this brat. _ Wooseok shook his head while gathering his books along with the wooden box that contains the jade green heart before going up to their room for the night.

***

  


“Wooseok-ssi” Honda Hitomi, one of his fellow Slytherin prefect, called out to him when they met her in the sitting room as he was preparing to go to the Great Hall with Junho for breakfast.

“What is it?”

“The Ravenclaw Head Boy is looking for you outside.” She informed.

Junho looked puzzled. “Han Seungwoo? are you friends with him hyung?”

“No.” Wooseok replied, equally as clueless.

_ What business does he have with him? _

“Good, you're still here.” Seungwoo immediately approached the two Slytherins as soon as they stepped out of the common room.

The tone of the Ravenclaw's voice seemed calm and composed...but even beneath the long fringe of hair covering his eyes, the impatience in his gaze still manages to bleed through.

“What can I do for you?” Wooseok asked.

“Please come with me,” Seungwoo said. “It's about Seungyoun.”

“Okay.” Wooseok agreed without missing a beat.

“Wait, what happened?” Junho asked but the two older boys already began walking in noticeably quick strides.

“Oh,” Wooseok distractedly turned to look back at Junho, as if he had just remembered he was there. “Junho, you go eat first.” he said before hastening his steps.

Junho sighed before following after them without another word.

***

Pale and covered in cold sweat. He was shivering even under several layers of quilt piled atop him… with the magenta heart occasionally fluttering over him erratically—as if anxious.

Cho Seungyoun was already in this state when the three finally arrived at the infirmary.

For reasons still unknown to Wooseok, the sight brought him quite a shock. He was unable to react for a moment.

The same group of children—whom Wooseok had ran into at the infirmary entrance the other day—was present...Professor Lee Seok Hoon was already there too.

“Professor, you really think it has something to do with his _ heart _?” The small Hufflepuff with the permed brown hair and puppy-like large eyes asked.

“But nothing happened to the _ heart _ at all!” Another small kid, a Ravenclaw, with an impossibly small face said observing Seungyoun's magenta heart closely.

As soon as they noticed the newcomers, their Ancient Runes teacher immediately called Wooseok out.

“Wooseok, where is your heart?” Professor asked the still stupefied Slytherin. “Didn't we tell you to keep it with you all the time?”

Since Wooseok was unresponsive, Junho took it upon himself to suddenly attack his hyung with a swift, ninja-like jab at his side.

It produced the desired effect: Wooseok jolted at the sudden assault. His mind jumping back into focus.

“I-I have it with me.” Wooseok replied as he began to fumble with the buckles of his bag.

He cautiously took out the wooden box.

“Why is it in a box?!” The fourth-year Gryffindor, whom Wooseok recognise as Hangyul (because he was always stuck with Seungyoun), asked out loud.

It was left unanswered as Wooseok hesitantly opened the box… he fears that whatever is happening to Seungyoun _ might _ have been his fault.

As the lid was lifted, everyone was shocked!

Because sitting at the bottom of the box is a dull—almost gray—heart.

It laid there unmoving and Wooseok began to panic.

“I didn't mean to do this to the heart, I swear!” he exclaimed.

“So this is the case…” Their professor muttered, coming to a realization.

The others also did not fall behind.

“Could it be that the green heart is actually…” Dongpyo trailed off. They all looked at Seungyoun then at the green heart.

The boy with thick lips and caterpillar-like eyebrows approached Wooseok to take the heart from the box.

“Yohan, be careful.” Seungwoo reminded.

‘Yohan’ picked it up from the box gingerly—it was cold and unmoving in his hand at first.

They relocate the heart onto the nearby bed.

“I-Is it dead?” One of the boys, the one with the platinum hair, asked apprehensively.

Three of the kids began tearing up.

“Yah! Minhee don't say that, you're making the maknaes cry.”

“Let's try to warm it up!” Hangyul suddenly said, producing a hotpack out of nowhere.

No one reacted to Hangyul's suggestion…

Until—to everyone's utmost surprise—the blank-faced Junho came forward, reaching into his bag and taking out a freakin’ hotpack.

“Here, add it to yours.” the younger Slytherin said with his default neutral expression.

The rest looked at each other before deciding to try it.

_ “Here, I have one too!” _

_ “Here's mine!” _

_ “You can have mine too” _

_ “Ew, I saw you take it out of your shoe!” _

_ “*shrug* Seungyoun-hyung wouldn't mind.” _

_ “...” _

_ “...you're right. Give it here.” _

Soon, the heart was surrounded by hotpacks and peculiar teenagers waiting anxiously for it to resuscitate—Wooseok included.

After a few tense minutes, the green-gray heart gave a small twitch.

“It's coming back!” One of them exclaimed, followed by a high-pitched dolphin like sound.

They watch the dull heart slowly flutter up bit by bit, trying to move out of the ‘hotpack altar’ they created for it.

“It's trying to get away?” They observed.

_ “Maybe it smelled your feet from one of the hot packs” _ someone side comments.

“No, it's trying to _ go _ somewhere.” The Hufflepuff boy with a mole on the left vicinity of his chin said.

“Give it to Wooseok.” Professor Seok Hoon suddenly spoke up, from his silent observation.

“But he's the one who made hyung's heart like _ this _…” The small Ravenclaw with the smallest face said with a pout.

The rest of the young ones seem to share the same opinion.

Wooseok felt bad at that.

“Dongpyo- yah, he didn't mean to do it.” Seungwoo spoke to the smaller Ravenclaw, patted the kid on his head, before proceeding to scoop the struggling heart into his palms.

“Please be careful with it from now on.” The eldest said as he gave it to Wooseok.

Wooseok received it apprehensively.

As soon as it was safely cradled on Wooseok's hands, the heart made a sudden jerk that almost gave everyone a heart attack...especially Wooseok, who was so surprised he almost dropped it.

A few moments later, the dull grey heart began to once again flicker...once, twice, before it decided to emit a very faint jade-green glow—like it was supposed to do.

The light was weak but steady.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

_"Whoa, Wooseok-hyung's like a charger or something..."_ The young ones whispered amongst themselves.

On the bed, Seungyoun had stopped shivering. The miserable expression on his face eased slightly.

As the minutes pass by, Wooseok began feeling awkward as he stood there with the jade green heart which was apparently _ Seungyoun's _…

“So,” Yohan began. “...if the green heart is actually Seungyoun-hyung's, that means…”

  


“The magenta one belongs to Wooseok-hyung!” They unintentionally said altogether.

They looked at Seungyoun's resting figure.

  


The eye-catching magenta heart was pressed peacefully against the sleeping boy's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *House Guide (Year level)*
> 
> Gryffindor - Seungyoun(6), Hangyul(4), Yohan(4), Dohyon (1)
> 
> Slytherin - Wooseok(6), Junho (3)
> 
> Ravenclaw - Seungwoo(7), Dongpyo(3)
> 
> Hufflepuff - Minhee(3), Eunsang(2), Hyeongjun(2)


	3. Heartwarming

Wooseok didn't want to think about the rest of the infirmary visit yesterday.

How he had to stay there and miss his first class— just so he can hold Seungyoun's heart for an hour until the little thing completely _ 'recharges’ _.

Of course, this means he had to sit there with the younger kids (plus Seungwoo) who had made it their personal mission to _ scold _ the hell out of Wooseok.

Even Junho, that little traitor, joined them.

  


Though, to Wooseok's surprise, they didn't do it in a harsh way that one would usually expect—instead, they told him off in the form of a chiding, annoyingly lively, banter of which he was definitely not used to.

  


The noise— the unfamiliarity of the scene— had made Wooseok uncomfortable; completely unable to cope with it all at once.

_ How do they stand this chaotic atmosphere everyday? _

It was, indeed, very different to the things he was used to.

_ Seungyoun and his friends are definitely of a different kind. _ Wooseok thinks to himself as he sat there, trying to endure their scoldings about how he mistreated their _ “poor Seungyounie-hyung's heart” _.

During that time too, Wooseok got to know everyone in Seungyoun's friend group.

Obviously, he already knew of Seungwoo and Hangyul, having had brief interactions with them before.

He also knew the 4th-year Gryffindor Seeker—Kim Yohan—though it was the first time they exchanged words despite the fact that they faced against each other in the Quidditch before.

There's also Dongpyo, the delicately small kid with a _ ridiculously _ tiny face and the sassiest mouth.

Eunsang, the gentle soft-spoken boy with a mole on his chin.

Hyeongjun, the small, puppy-like kid with the perm—he's the _fluffiest_ kid Wooseok has ever seen.

Dohyon— literally a baby—is the first-year who Wooseok had seen following Hangyul and Seungyoun recently.

And finally there's eye-catchingly blonde Minhee who, to Wooseok's horror, seem to team up very well with Junho in trying to ruin his life.

How he survived that _grueling_ one hour with them...Wooseok had no idea.

He didn't even wait for Seungyoun to wake up—he left as soon as the heart is back to normal and Professor finally allowed him to go after he is satisfied with his observation.

Unfortunately, Wooseok still has to bring the jade green heart with him—simply because it stubbornly stuck to him no matter what.

Same goes for the magenta-heart who remains by Seungyoun's side; avoiding everyone who tries to catch it—surprisingly, even refusing to go with its supposed _owner_, Wooseok.

  


So right now, while Wooseok is waiting for the History of Magic class to start,

The jade green heart is doing its normal routine of dancing around the small Slytherin's head...Although by this time, Wooseok is a bit more used to the jade green heart's antics—

  


Because he has to; there's no other choice.

  


Anyway,

Wooseok always believed that this class is useless, given the fact that listening to the ghostly professor's monotonous droning could barely help you in understanding the lesson.

This is why Wooseok chose to sit at the back of the class: advance-reading on his own.

  


“Hey,” someone said.

Wooseok looked up in surprise, because no one usually chose to sit with him during class due to his 'untouchable’ image—making everyone feel too intimidated to come close.

Well, _ almost _ everyone.

The newcomer didn't wait for the Slytherin's reply as he directly sat down the space beside Wooseok.

The magenta heart floating delicately on the top of his head, made him look like a Sims avatar.

“It seems that you are fully recovered.” the Slytherin said in a cool, nonchalant manner.

His Gryffindor rival—who now looked healthy and well-rested—smiled at him, sharp eyes crinkling into crescents.

“Yes.” Seungyoun replied brightly. “And I heard that it was all thanks to you that I was healed.”

Wooseok averted his eyes...for he knows _ full _ well ** _he_ ** was the one responsible for Seungyoun falling sick.

Though in his defense, Wooseok didn't know that it will be like _ that _ ...furthermore, isn't _ 'recharging’ _ his heart back to health enough to repay him?

_ That's right. I already compensated for it so I shouldn't feel burdened. _

Wooseok nodded in conviction before going back to his studying.

“So…” Seungyoun said, attempting to start some small talk.

  


"I finally found the perfect name for your heart." The taller informed his considerably smaller seatmate.

_ Not this again. _ Wooseok sighed internally, pretending to focus harder at the paragraph he was reading.

  
"The kids gave a lot of suggestions." Seungyoun continued, unfazed, as if he knew the Slytherin was still listening—albeit unwillingly.

He knew Wooseok is easily distracted by sounds... knew that the smaller finds it hard to ignore noises—even how much he would try to concentrate.

_ Ah, how annoying _.

  
  
"One of the strong candidates was Eunsang's.” The Gryffindor revealed. “He suggested that we call your heart ** _'Priki’_ **.”

Upon hearing that, Wooseok only had one thing on his mind.

_ WHO COMES UP WITH AN UGLY ASS NAME LIKE THAT??!?!? _

For _ no _ apparent reason, Wooseok felt specifically _ triggered _ .   
  
" _ You. Would. Not _..." Wooseok finally removed his eyes from what he was reading to shoot a contemptuous glare at the Gryffindor.

“Why? What's wrong with _ 'Priki’ _?” Seungyoun asked with a smirk and a teasing tone.

Wooseok's expression twisted like a scorned cat…The image was too funny that Seungyoun had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.  
  
Wooseok wasn't having any of it. "I swear to god, if you chose that ugly name to call my—"   
  


"It's _ Wooshin _." Seungyoun suddenly said as soon as he stopped laughing.

“We named your heart Wooshin.”

  
  
At that, Wooseok fell silent.

  


It's actually… _ nice _?

  
  
Noticing that Wooseok isn't opposed to it. Seungyoun smiled, resting his face on his hand.

  
"Cute isn't it?" Seungyoun said, looking at Wooseok with a fond smile... "Just like y—"   
  
"Don't finish that sentence, you're gonna make me sick."   
  
The taller chuckled again.

  
"So, have _you_ thought of a name now?" Seungyoun asked curiously.   
  
Wooseok groaned. "Why are you so obsessed with naming those things?"

The taller fake-gasped.

  
  
"Hey, _ ‘those things’ _ are our hearts…” Seungyoun said while looking affronted "How can you say that? Especially to our precious Wooshin."   
  
" _ Excuse _ me?” Wooseok said, as if he was offended. “...what do you mean ** _our_ ** ? That's ** _my_ ** heart! Mine alone, okay? ** _not_ ** yours." The Slytherin emphasizes.   
  
Seungyoun clutched his chest. "Ouch, you didn't have to say it out loud."   
  
"What the fuck do you mean?" Wooseok said, considerably lowering his voice. _ Was he really too loud?_

“Guess.” Seungyoun challenged.  


They stared as each other while Wooseok paused for a moment. "Wait, something's not right..."

  
  
It took him a few moments to realize that the thing that was bothering him had disappeared.

  
  


_ Where is the green heart?!? _

  
  


He looked around and discovered that the two hearts—both the green and magenta ones—are currently fluttering around each other in a strange sort of courting dance _ Behind. Their. Backs _as he and Seungyoun was talking.

Wooseok was alarmed.

_ Not on my watch. _

"Hey, back it off!" Wooseok said sternly as he hurriedly interferes; waving an arm in-between the two—forcing them to fly apart.

  
"Aww he noticed." Seungyoun said to the green heart. 

  
Wooseok sent him a glare. “Were you trying to distract me?" 

  
Seungyoun smiled widely. "Ah, we've been exposed." He turned to address the green heart sympathetically “Let’s just try again next time, buddy." 

  
" _ Don't _ encourage it." Wooseok hissed.

“Ehem.” Someone cleared their throat.

  


They both looked towards the front and saw the Professor and the _ whole _ class looking at them.

Both of them flushed in embarrassment.  


“Mr. Cho, Mr. Kim,” the professor addressed them in a monotone. “I will begin the class now.”

_ Oh My God _. Wooseok internally groaned in mortification.

“Uhm, Yes Sir,” Seungyoun replied. “We're really sorry! We'll settle down now.” he flashed his sincerest smile. Luckily, the Professor proceeded to start his class without further issue.

Of course, since it's Cho Seungyoun, Wooseok felt a tap on his shoulder—literally just five minutes into the class.

“Stop bothering me,” Wooseok hissed under his breath. “...if you want to name your heart then by all means, name it... I don't care. It's yours anyway."   
  
"Yeah, I have several ideas," Seungyoun whispered back and Wooseok wanted to hit his head against the table.

The Slytherin watched as Seungyoun scribbled several things—a list—on his notebook.  
  
"Here, help me pick." The taller said after a few moments, pushing the notebook towards Wooseok.

Without even bothering to read the list of names at all, Wooseok randomly pointed at the very first item on the list.

The tip of his long, delicate finger resting on the name...  
  
_ Woodz _

  
  
"This one," Wooseok said. "now leave me alone."

Seungyoun seemed satisfied.  
  
"Okay," the Gryffindor whispered, a smile is back on his face. “...since his highness, the ice prince of Slytherin had personally picked it, we have no choice but to follow."

Wooseok rolled his eyes.

“Did you hear that?” Seungyoun said to the green heart floating over Wooseok's shoulder—looking as if it was surveying the list of names as well.  
  
"You are named Woodz from now on." Seungyoun said.

From the corner of his eyes, Wooseok saw the heart glowed a bit brighter—the jade green tone growing a little bit softer

A little bit warmer.

  


  
  
_ What the heck? _

Wooseok thought as he felt the corners of his lips _almost_ curving up in an unconscious smile.   
  
  


He couldn't believe that he found it so...

  


Terribly _endearing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo,
> 
> I hope you are still enjoying this story as much as I am when writing it ehehe 😄
> 
> Thank you for those who commented ❤️. You are the reason why I am motivated to update ❤️
> 
> Even my story isn't as good or as deep as the others, you guys still read it... Haha thank you!!!


	4. Heart Attack

Wooseok had noticed many changes in the span of a week after _ "the incident". _

  
  
Though not in terms of their _ "heart problems" _ —because the hearts are still very much there, (and it would probably remain that way for who knows how long).  
  
And one thing to note is that the green heart—Woodz—is _ still _ being a little shit...more so now that it had developed an additional hobby of ruining Wooseok's impeccable hair everyday.

  
Anyway, if Wooseok was to examine the recent turn of events, he could easily tell that the aspects that changed the most in his everyday routine are ones that surely involves one person.  
  
And obviously, he meant Cho Seungyoun.  
  
  
One of the most noticeable things recently is the Gryffindor's constant presence— grabbing every opportunity to hang around the Slytherin boy.  
  
  
Because before, whenever they had their classes, Seungyoun will always sit with the first friend or acquaintance who would offer him a seat together with them.  
  
And Cho Seungyoun—being the social butterfly that he is— _ never _ once had a shortage of friends.  
  
As long as the Gryffindor sets a foot into any classroom, there will always be people, _ regardless _ of Houses, waving at him...inviting him to sit with them.  
  
  
But in these past few days, Seungyoun would actually turn down those invitations from others—which left many people puzzled.

And what's more unusual is that after turning down many offers of perfectly good seats with fun and smiling people….

Seungyoun would approach the aloof and intimidating Wooseok—_ his rival _ —to graciously ask if he could occupy the usually empty spot beside the Slytherin ice prince instead.  
  
  
At first, Wooseok was suspicious of the taller's intentions.  
  
And every time Wooseok asks him what he wants,

The other would reason that he was just checking on Woodz.

_ “It's my heart, so I naturally have to check on it from time to time right?” _

Wooseok couldn't argue with that so he just let him do what he wants.

In turn, Seungyoun would update Wooseok about how Wooshin is doing too.

And boy, Seungyoun is so whipped with the magenta heart, that Wooseok is the one feeling second-hand embarrassment….because according to the Gryffindor, Wooshin is, quote, _ “the prettiest, most adorable heart to ever exist and oh my gosh did you see how cute and tiny he is while floating there doing absolutely nothing I—” _

At that, Wooseok just had to hit him with a book because the Slytherin was so sure that Seungyoun was deliberately trying to piss him off at that point.

  
_ Well, like owner like heart. _ Wooseok thinks to himself.  
  
Since Wooseok didn't know what to make of it, he had no choice but to attribute this change of behavior to their strange magical circumstances.  
  
  
The next biggest change that Wooseok realized is that he was actually _ interacting _ with people that are not Junho or Seungyoun.  
  
It began when Seungyoun had called Seungwoo and Dongpyo over to join them that _ one _ time in the library.

They did homework together… which was actually a lot helpful. And since Seungwoo is a year ahead, the Slytherin learned many things from the Ravenclaw.

Also, Wooseok had helped Dongpyo with understanding their lesson in Potions.

Wooseok thought it was a _ one _ time thing but later on, he found himself sharing tables with the kids of Seungyoun's friend group quite often now.

  
And honestly, he was surprised that he didn't mind this occasional setup.

  
Furthermore, he found himself going from being addressed with just a respectful _ "Wooseok-hyung" _ to a more affectionate _ "Wooseokie-hyungie" _ real quick.  
  
The kids even began calling out to him and approaching him for short chats in hallways and in the Great Hall...  
  
Although he found it quite bothersome most of the time, he let it slide because the bright smiles they flash at him was, well... cute enough to be forgiven.  
  
  
  
***  
  
It was a bright Saturday morning and the three of them: Seungyoun, Wooseok, and Junho is currently in the library finishing their assignments diligently.

“Hey," Wooseok said as he re-reads the draft for his paper “Do you mind reading my essay, see if it's okay?  
  
Having been asked to do a favor for the Slytherin, Seungyoun zealously replied immediately.  
  
"If course!" The Gryffindor happily receives the paper that was handed to him...  
  
But once he looked at Wooseok's draft, he couldn't help but be dumbstruck.  
  
  
_ Eh? _  
  
  
  
"Uhm...Wooseok- ah?" Seungyoun asked, unsure.  
  
"I-Is this for Ancient Runes?"  
  
Judging from the completely unfamiliar characters, it must be a type of Runic alphabet that Seungyoun still has not seen yet.  
  
"Of course not!" Wooseok shook his head. "It's for my Astronomy class, didn't you read the title?"  
  
  
_ Title? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ You mean these group of ink slashes on the top of the paper? _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ This is... Suppose to be English? _  
  
  
  
"Ah! Okay!" Seungyoun let out an awkwardly chuckle. "Silly me. Hehe...uhm..."  
  
Seungyoun squints his eyes, trying to understand the characters written.  
  
Sure enough, he did manage to see a few semblance of the letters of the alphabet— though most of the letters were already butchered beyond recognition.  
  
"Uhm... I don't understand?" Seungyoun said after a few seconds.  
  
"Really?" Wooseok's eyebrows furrowed. "Which part did I not explain well?"  
  
_ Am I going to tell him? _  
  
  
"Actually, it's not..." Seungyoun began.  
  
But he stopped when he caught Junho shaking his head slightly.  
  
It must be serious if Junho actually went out of his way to warn him.

  
"Ah, sorry. I get it now." Seungyoun, amended as he tried to smile. "It's good."  
  
Unfortunately, Wooseok managed to catch the two's silent exchange.  
  
"Junho what are you laughing at?" Wooseok demanded when he saw his roommate's expression.  
  
There was no change in the younger Slytherin's facade aside from a slight—almost unnoticeable—upturn of the corner of his lips.  
  
"Nothing." Junho said plainly. "I just thought of something funny."

  
Wooseok could easily tell that's just bullshit.

  
Seungyoun, ever the diplomatic one, decided to intervene.

"Wooseok-ah, can you let me rewrite your essay for you?" The taller asked his tinier seatmate.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Wooseok asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Seungyoun shrugged his shoulders casually "I don't have anything to do and I want to help"  
  
Despite looking a bit skeptical, Wooseok was actually considering the offer.  
  
"Okay, I'm letting you do this since I ran out of Writing-improving Ink, and my handwriting is a little bit messy."  
  
Wooseok agreed because he remembers that he had ran out of that special ink...and Seungyoun's handwriting is actually good.  
  
(Note: a Writing-improving Ink allows you to transform your handwriting into beautiful print styles of your choice)  
  
_ A _ ** _little_ ** _ bit messy only? _ Seungyoun thought as he looked at the paper full of unrecognizable "words" —if you can even consider them that.  
  
"Here." Wooseok handed him his draft.  
  
Seungyoun scratched his head, debating what to say next.  
  
"I...er... was thinking you could maybe, _ read _ it to me?" The taller said hopefully.  
  
"Why?" Wooseok ask. "Can't you just read it yourself?"  
  
"It will be easier and faster if I don't have to glance at the paper every now and then right?" Quick-witted Seungyoun replies naturally.  
  
Wooseok seems hesitant, finding the task quite bothersome.  
  
"That way, we can move on and discuss that new lesson on potions sooner." Seungyoun said putting on his most persuading smile.  
  
  
"Okay." Wooseok takes his paper back. "Write it well."  
  
  
"Yessir!" Seungyoun replied enthusiastically.  
  
It only really took them a few minutes—with Seungyoun occasionally giving his opinions to make Wooseok's essay perfect.  
  
_ "Wooseok-ah, I think it will even be better to include more examples in this part..." _  
  
_ "You should have said that the first time you read my draft..."_

_ “Hehe…uhm... sorry?” _

  
  
In only twenty minutes, they finished revising and finalizing the essay.  
  
"Done~" Seungyoun said handing Wooseok the finished paper with a satisfied smile.  
  
Wooseok gave it a once over.  
  
"Thank you.” Wooseok said. “Tell me if you need help in an assignment in the future, I'll return thw favor.”  
  
"You're welcome~" Seungyoun replied happily. “I'll let you know if ever I do need help somewhere.”

Wooseok nodded in agreement.  
  
"Seungyoun-hyung." Junho suddenly spoke up from his silent observation.  
  
"Yes Junho?"

  
“I just want to say that I respect you even more now." Junho said solemnly.  


  
"Where the heck did that came from?" Wooseok in in confusion.  
  
But Seungyoun seems to understand.

  
“I'm glad.” Seungyoun chuckled.

  
"Why do I have this feeling that I'm secretly being made fun of?" Wooseok eyed them suspiciously.

  
"You just think too much hyung." Junho stated.  


  
"Ah, I just remembered something…” Seungyoun said as they are waiting for everyone to come.

  
"Did something happen to my heart this morning?" The Gryffindor asked looking at the jade green heart tumbling happily on Wooseok's notes.

There was a pause.

  
"Why do you ask?" Wooseok asked casually—though it is important to note the he was not looking at the boy beside him.

  
"I had heart palpitations for a few seconds during breakfast" Seungyoun revealed.

  
  
"I have no idea." Wooseok said, a beat too quick.

Unfortunately for him, Junho had no qualms about ending his hyung’s whole career.

  
"Wooseok-hyung sent it flying across the room with a slap.”

The younger Slytherin divulged, with no regards for his life; unafraid of the possibility that Wooseok would murder him later in his sleep later on.  


"You _ what _ ?" Seungyoun exclaimed. “Why would you do that to Woodz?!!"

  
"It keeps trying to get into the _ showers _ with me!" Wooseok said, ears turning red.

  
"What's wrong with that?" The taller asked. "Your Wooshin joins me in the showers too!" while pointing at the magenta heart peacefully orbiting around him.

  
“Okay, ew.” Junho said.

  
  
"Cho, what the fuck!" Wooseok whisper-shouted in disbelief.  
  
"What, it's true..." Seungyoun continued, and a flash of mischief crossed his eyes. “...and it especially like to rub against my gun —"  
  
"OH MY GOD SEUNGYOUN!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." a wild Hangyul appeared from behind with the rest of their friend group.

"...but we heard Wooseok-hyung’s heart rubs on wHeRE now?”

“Did he say _ his gun _ ?”

  
  
"No, I meant my gun —" Seungyoun tries to finish but was interrupted again.

  
"Why would Seungyounie-hyung have a gun in the shower?" Hyeongjun asked worriedly. "Isn't that dangerous?"

“Hyeongjun-ie, sweetie eye—"

Dongpyo looked at him with a patronising look.

“Guys can we have these conversation **_only_** when everyone else is _ older _... please?” Seungwoo said exasperatedly as Dohyon keeps on asking and asking him why everyone is making a “( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)” face.

  
“Guys let me finish!” Seungyoun said, before turning to Wooseok. “I wasn't talking about _ that _ gun.”

“_ The fuck _ are you _ explaining _ to ** _me_ **?” Wooseok felt slightly attacked.

  
“What I actually meant is the gun tattoo on my waist.” the taller sharp-eyed boy revealed.  
  
And when Wooseok's brain short-circuited, it didn't show on his face.

Actually, he shouldn't be surprised...he had seen that Seungyoun had tattoos on his arms.

_ BUT NOBODY MENTIONED A GUN TATTOO ON HIS WAIST AND— _

  
"How big is it?" Junho asked, intrigued.  
  
“Like this, I think” Seungyoun showed the distance between his hands.

  


_ It's larger than what Wooseok though _.

  


_ Shit _.

  
  
"I'll show it to you someday." Seungyoun teases the now blank-faced Wooseok.

Fueled solely by his stubbornness of not wanting to lose, Wooseok glared at him.

  
"I'd rather go blind." The Slytherin boy hissed through gritted teeth before rising from his seat and walking away.  
  


  
***

  
  


“Thank you for accepting to look at the array…” Professor Seok Hoon told the mysterious man with the black trench coat.

This man in black is the guest that Headmaster Lee Dong Wook had invited to take a look at the array that Wooseok made…

And this person is a mysterious super expert on the field of magical array.

“I wouldn't have come if it weren't for my friend Dong Wook asking for a favor…” the mysterious expert said.

“Then, many thanks to Headmaster Dong Wook for extending your help as well.” The Ancient Runes Professor turned to the Headmaster beside him with a grateful bow.

“No need to thank me.” The Headmaster waved it off dismissively. “When you first showed it to me, I was intrigued as well… The array looked a bit unique and it was hard to understand.”

“It was…” The Ancient Runes Professor agreed “I have already looked into it for a few days...but I can only decipher only a little bit of familiar segments..." Professor Lee Seok Hoon said, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"...And although some of it are familiar to me, the combinations of these different segments does not make sense...they other runes used are completly contradicting and disjoint... I have no idea how they still manage to activate it!"

  
  
  
As they continue to study the notes scattered on the table, The mysterious expert suddenly started to laugh.

  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
The Professor and Headmaster looked at their guest in confusion.  
  
"So that is the case! HAHAHAHA!" The mysterious expert guffawed.  
  
"Could it be, you have already decoded it?" Headmaster Lee Dong Wook asked curiously.  
  
"As expected of a true magic array expert!" Professor Seok Hoon marveled.  
  
"Not yet." The expert waved a hand as he tries to recover from the strain of laughing so hard. "But I now know what went wrong!"  
  
"Please tell us!" The Ancient Runes Professor said, perking up.  
  
  
"I think that this person was trying to create some form of transformation array..." the expert began, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. "The angles and distances of the lines are very well and accurately drawn... But the runic characters..."  
  
Once again, the mysterious expert cracked up, doubling over in another laughing fit.  
  
"Never—in my years of studying magic arrays—have I ever...encountered a person so bad at writing to the point that...that..." The mysterious expert was already wheezing at this point.

  
"...that the runes he was trying to write had completely taken a different meaning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, this story is actually getting longer than I originally though... But I hope you will still continue to read it though hehe 😄
> 
> I'm sorry to Wooseok for clowning him like this huhu. 😂 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY THAT U ARE ENJOYING YOURSELVES ❤️❤️❤️


	5. Heart Ache

Quidditch season is approaching soon.  
  
In fact, the first Houses who will be facing off against each other had already been announced:  
  
  
  
It was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff  
  
  
And honestly, they could have foreseen this issue sooner...  
  
  
  
"Argh! Why are you _ so _ hard to _ get _ ?!" Wooseok exclaimed in frustration as he tried to grab the frustratingly evasive magenta heart.  
  
"Hah," Seungyoun let out a self-mocking chuckle. "Me, everyday."  
  
_ "Pfft." _ The random students passing by held back their laughs.  
  
Seungyoun grinned at them; at least they understood the meaning of his half-jokes.  
  
  
_ He hopes Wooseok would do too. _  
  
  
Seungyoun watched as Wooseok stretches his laughably small stature to reach his magenta heart.  
  
Meanwhile, Woodz have been— _ heroically _ —trying to foil Wooseok's attempt to catch Wooshin.  
  
The green heart had been frantically fluttering right in front of Wooseok's face for minutes now— in order to protect his magenta-colored sweetheart.  
  
  
_ "We could be like that too if only you'd let me..." _ Seungyoun thought with a pout.  
  
  
  
"You know what," Wooseok said panting, finally done with his own heart. "Just box him."  
  
  
As soon as the _ box _ is mentioned,  
  
  
"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!?" Seungyoun exclaimed, looking the most offended he had ever been. "WOOSHIN-AH DON'T LISTEN TO YOUR APPA HE DIDN'T MEAN THAT—WE WOULD _ NEVER _ !"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't be able to practice properly with Wooshin flying around you now, can you?"  
  
  
This had been the issue they had discovered.  
  
Since their heart refuses to separate from their respective hosts no matter what— this means that playing Quidditch would put their hearts in the risk of getting accidentally hit by a hurling Quaffle, rogue bludgers, or even aggressive players.  
  
They tried to resolve it by casting protective spells and charms on the hearts.  
  
But to their dismay, none of the spells work. It's as if the hearts have anti-magic properties!  
  
  
Short to say, playing Quidditch at their current situation is like asking for a 'heartbreak'—and in the most _ literal _ sense possible.  
  
  
"Then I won't practice." Seungyoun said seriously.  
  
"You can't do that." Wooseok deadpanned. "You are the _ Captain _ Seungyoun."  
  
"I could maybe go and discuss some tactics but nothing more..." Seungyoun said, deep in thought. "...i'll have to just sit it out until our situation is resolved."  
  
  
"But what if..." Wooseok tried to counter but his words train off as he realized what he was about to say.  
  
  
_ But what if it won't ever be sorted out? What if they'll remain like this forever? _  
  
  
"I'll not play this season if I have to." Seungyoun declared seriously.  
  
"Or you can leave Wooshin back to me," Wooseok said. "Let me _ handle _ it."  
  
"No! You're going to _ box _ him!" Seungyoun accused, completely distrustful of Wooseok.  
  
_ Ah, Seungyoun knew him well. _  
  
"Fine, I won't box him." Wooseok huffed in assent. "I think I can get a cage instead—"  
  
"Wooseok-ah, what the _ fuck _ ?"  
  
  
"Okay, but listen," The Slytherin was especially stubborn today.  
  
"...there might be a possibility that it will be okay since a cage is more airy than a box...I think we should try."  
  
"You can't just try things like that!" Seungyoun exclaimed, wanting to pull at his own hair because of Wooseok.  
  
"Seungwoo-hyung tell him!" The Gryffindor turned to enlisting the help of the older beside him.  
  
Seungwoo, who was quietly sitting with Dongpyo on the sidelines, didn't want to involve himself in the conversation—but that doesn't mean he had no thoughts regarding the issue.  
  
  
  
For someone with such an elusive heart, the way Wooseok is very willing to risk his own right now made him very puzzled.  
  
_ Could it be because it is for his fox-faced, Gryffindor friend? _ —Seungwoo thought.  
  
If so,  
  
_ Is it possible that Seungyoun has a chance with the other? Or it's just that Wooseok was still feeling guilty about unintentionally harming Seungyoun? _  
  
Seungwoo didn't want to assume...especially since he knew how smitten his friend was with the tinier Slytherin.  
  
In the end, he could only wait for them to sort this thing out themselves and hope for the best.  
  
"Seungwoo-hyunggggg!!!!" Seungyoun whined again when he saw Seungwoo not saying a thing.  
  
  
"I think we shouldn't try that Wooseok." Seungwoo said simply.

  
  
"But I just had this thought..." Wooseok insisted, looking at his magenta heart.  
  
  
  
"...I think Wooshin does not need to be with Seungyoun as much as Woodz does to me..." The Slytherin shared his theory.  
  
  
  
And despite being unintentional, it had landed a blow on Seungyoun's heart.

  
  
The Gryffindor comically clutch at his chest, feigning (not actually) an exaggerated hurt expression.  
  
  
It stung a little more once you realize that those words are probably the truth.  
  
  
"Why he always gotta hurt me like that?" Seungyoun whined, turning to their two Ravenclaw companions who watching them like a tennis match. He wore an aggrieved expression on his face, while pointing at the tinier Slytherin.  
  
"...At least for a few hours." Wooseok continued to speak, as if the other had not spoken at all.  
  
  
"I stand by my decision." Seungyoun said firmly, rising up. "Whether or not Wooshin can really go on without me...  
  
—he paused to secretly contain the building ache—  
  
...we will never risk it by trying out things like that."  
  
  
  
  
_ "And I don't want those words to be proven true..." _ Seungyoun muttered under his breath, too quietly for anyone else to hear.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Wooseok was baffled when Seungyoun walked out—which is so unlike him.  
  
Seungyoun had looked so upset.  
  
_ He must be. _  
  
Wooseok knew how much the taller loves Quidditch...but because of their situation, he had to worry about Wooseok's heart.  
  
"Hyung looked so upset. What do we do?" Dongpyo asked, a worried pout on his face as his eyes followed the retreating figure.  
  
"Tsch." Wooseok clicked his tongue in frustration.  
  
"If he doesn't want to accept suggestions then he can do what he wants...I don't care."  
  
***

  
"Why are you so worked up hyung?" Junho asked. "You said you didn't care."  
  
_ Wooseok just _ ** _knew_ ** _ it was useless to share his frustrations with his roommate. _  
  
"Well it's..." Wooseok stuttered, refusing to admit that it was because he was unreasonably still bothered by Seungyoun's sad look earlier that day.  
  
"It concerns me too." Wooseok said after a brief pause. "I will eventually need to play and unlike Seungyoun, I don't intend to drop out from our team."  
  
  
"So you're going to box Woodz again?"  
  
Junho was quick to ask—blunt and straightforward— with eyes that are unnervingly critical...  
  
  
Wooseok was honestly taken aback at the question.  
  
  
  
"No!" Wooseok immediately said, appalled. He would _ never _ —not when Seungyoun's miserable figure still haunts him.  
  
  
He unconsciously raises a hand to touch the green heart plastered against his cheek at the moment.  
  
The subtle gentleness of the gesture caused Junho's judging stare to considerably soften.  
  
  
  
"But then you didn't have any issues with containing Wooshin—your _ own _ heart?" Junho asked, now more curious.  
  
  
"It's just based on what I saw." Wooseok explained. "Don't you notice that Wooshin behaves _ differently _ than Woodz?"  
  
That was true.  
  
After ample observation, anyone can tell that Wooshin is not as clingy to Seungyoun as much as Woodz is to Wooseok.  
  
Sure, Wooshin wouldn't stray away from Seungyoun, and there are a few times where the magenta heart would willingly accept skinship—but those times were very rare.  
  
But most of the time, it made sure not to invade Seungyoun's personal space.  
  
And maybe...the difference meant something. (It definitely does)  
  
  
"So I said, maybe Wooshin might actually rely on Seungyoun a lot less, and can survive to be apart from him at least for a few hours." Wooseok finished.  
  
"That must've hurt." Junho muttered quietly.  
  
"No really," Wooseok shook his head. "...it felt more frustrating, to be honest."  
  
  
Junho wasn't referring to Wooseok when he said that, but the younger decided not to correct the older anymore.  
  
  
"Can you believe he actually snapped at me when I was just trying to help his ass?" Wooseok continued on.  
  
  
"I'm sorry hyung." Junho finally said, cutting his hyung's ranting. "But you are more wrong this time."  
  
  
Wooseok stopped talking as he stared aghast at the younger. Junho stared back.  
  
  
A few beats of silence,  
  
  
"I know." With much difficulty, Wooseok admitted, a touch of remorse in his usually cool tone.  
  
  
Junho was surprised.  
  
  
"You _ know _ ?"  
  
  
"I have realised that I may have been a bit of a jerk." Wooseok elaborated.  
  
  
_ Only a bit, huh? _  
  
  
"But I couldn't take it back now, can I?" The older said.  
  
  
Junho didn't know what to say next.  
  
  
_ Could it be that Wooseok-hyung is actually more bothered by the fact that Seungyoun-hyung is upset with him rather than of his idea being rejected? _  
  
  
  
Junho looked at his emotionally-constipated hyung as if he's seeing him for the first time.  
  
  
Wooseok, unnerved by the younger's thoughtful stare finally snapped.  
  
  
"Whatever," Wooseok huffed, standing up from the couch. "I knew you'd be like this...i'm going to sleep ." At that, he left.  
  
  
_ "Ah. They're a mess." _ Junho thought, shaking his head.  
  
  
***  
  
_ Afternoon the next day... _  
  
"Seungyoun is with his team discussing their gameplay right now." Seungwoo offered helpfully.  
  
Wooseok snapped his gaze back to the older, like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"I didn't ask." Wooseok replied with a raised eyebrow, before pretending to busy himself with reading.  
  
The Ravenclaw smiled; his knowing look was obnoxious behind his ridiculously long, signature bangs.  
  
  
Indeed, the Slytherin didn't ask for the certain Gryffindor's whereabouts.  
  
But his occasional glances at the library entrance was something that didn't escape Seungwoo's notice.  
  
So the insightful Ravenclaw decided to just tell him without having to be asked—since he knew that the darling of Seungyoun's heart is a prideful person.  
  
And from what Seungwoo is seeing, he was beginning to believe that SeungSeok is not necessarily a losing battle.  
  
_ Maybe if given more time... _  
  
"Appa! Dongpyo is here!" The small one suddenly arrived, breaking Seungwoo's train of thoughts.  
  
Seungwoo immediately switched his attention to his most beloved dongsaeng.  
  
"Ah, welcome back! Did you have fun with Hyeongjun, Minhee and Eunsang?" The eldest said, patting Dongpyo's head fondly.  
  
"Yeah! I also met their other friends!" Dongpyo informed.  
  
Seungwoo, noticed that Dongpyo was holding something behind his back.  
  
"What do you have there?" He asked the younger.  
  
With a bright smile, the tiny Ravenclaw revealed the mystery object behind him:  
  
It was an animal plushie—more specifically, a kangaroo one.  
  
"Look, I made this myself!" Dongpyo said proudly, showing off the decently sewn kangaroo.  
  
"Wow! That's—" Seungwoo was preparing to shower the younger's work with compliments when Wooseok suddenly stood up from the bench opposite them.  
  
"That's right," the Slytherin said. "I think that should do it!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Dongpyo and Seungwoo watched, bemused, as their Slytherin companion gathered his things before informing them that he had something to do.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Junho, you don't happen to have a sewing kit, do you?"  
  
Carefully, the younger Slytherin raised his eyes from his homework.  
  
"Why do you need a sewing kit?" Junho asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, okay. It's nothing." Wooseok waved him off. "Forget I asked "  
  
Junho looked in confusion at the spot where his hyung had just left.  
  
A few moments later, the younger Slytherin shrugged.  
  
_ What a weird hyung... _  
  
  
***  
  
" _ Ehem _ ."  
  
Hyeongjun turned around to see the person who had timidly cleared his throat.  
  
"Wooseokie-hyung!" The small Hufflepuff exclaimed. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
"I need a favor to ask of you." Wooseok said, almost conspiratorially. "But don't tell anyone I asked okay?"  
  
Imaginary question marks appeared over Hyeongjun's head but he eventually agreed.  
  
"Okay, it's like this..."  
  
***

  
Wooseok's arrival in the unofficial 'sewing club's' meeting place the following afternoon had gained many shocked reactions from others.  
  
  
Aside from Hyeongjun, Minhee, and Eunsang...none of the other attendees—who are mostly girls and are all Hufflepuff—have personally met Wooseok before so they had been really shocked.  
  
Wooseok is actually one of the few who has celebrity-like status among the Hogwarts student body after all... Though it seems that the cool Slytherin isn't aware of that  
  
  
"Hello, I'm Kim Wooseok." The elegant-looking Slytherin introduced himself to them. "I would like to ask if I could join you guys here today."  
  
A small cute girl with twin pigtails, who later introduced herself as 'Yabuki Nako' and was surprisingly the oldest in the group, was the one who spoke first.  
  
"Of course! The more the merrier." She said with a smile.  
  
  
You might be wondering why Wooseok—cool, aloof, ice prince Woseok—had decided to join what seems to be an organized sewing activity...  
  
  
  
Truthfully, Wooseok only wanted to sew a pocket onto the front of his Quidditch robe—where Woodz could fit into.  
  
He figured that with this very simple answer to their problem;  
  
They will be able to play Quidditch while keeping the hearts close _ and _ without having to suffocate it in some container.  
  
Furthermore—since spells don't work on the heart—Wooseok figured he could cast the safety charms on the pocket instead.  
  
_ It's a decent short-term solution, _ Wooseok thinks.  
  
_ Just until they discover a better way, it'll have to do. _  
  
  
So after the first hurdle of looking for solutions, Wooseok found himself facing another issue.  
  
  
He unfortunately didn't know _ how _ to sew; and Wooseok refused to risk having his Quidditch robes with ugly or crudely sewn pockets.  
  
  
That is why, when he saw Hyeongjun while on his way to the Great Hall, the Slytherin decided to try and ask for the poodle-like second-year's help  
  
He just wants his assistance but the Hufflepuff insisted that he join them.  
  
  
And it was then that Wooseok discovered Hyeongjun's powerful persuasive method called:  
  
C U T E N E S S.  
  
_ (Honestly Wooseok was lowkey thankful that Hyeongjun is not a Slytherin: with that signature 'secret weapon' and cunning attitude—that kid would be frighteningly powerful) _  
  
So at the end of the day, the younger Hufflepuff was able to force Wooseok into agreeing to join him and his friends.  
  
  
And Wooseok, stood there regretting everything as the kids were still looking at him awkwardly...until one of them curiously pointed at the top of Wooseok's head.  
  
"What is that?" A girl asked curiously.  
  
"That's Woodz..." Wooseok said. "My... companion."  
  
Woodz, upon being addressed, began to show off.  
  
The green heart excitedly zoomed around Wooseok before performing three little somersaults on the air.  
  
Everyone began to cheer in awe for the adorable green heart.  
  
_ Indeed, like owner like heart. _  
  
And because of Woodz, the atmosphere was a lot lighter and Wooseok was actually thankful as he proceeded to immerse himself into his original task without further issues.

"It was really unexpected," Nako said as she was teaching Wooseok how to sew in the neatest way possible. "I didn't even believe dear Hyeongjun-ie when he told me earlier."  
  
"Hmm...is it because of my arrogant image?" Wooseok asked, though it was but a jest.  
  
"Oh no!" Nako waved her hand no. "I don't think you realize how much you are admired Wooseok-ssi."  
  
  
"How can we say this," the boy beside them said "You're _too cool_ to hang out with us...especially since we are in Hufflepuff!"  
  
  
Wooseok's brows knit together.  
  
"What's wrong with being in Hufflepuff?"  
  
  
"Ah, Nothing really." The boy was flustered at the sudden question. "But you know... it isn't much of a secret that people don't usually have high regards to Hufflepuff as much as they do to the other houses."  
  
  
Wooseok didn't want to agree but he knew that it is indeed in the mindset of many people... _unconsciously or not._  
  
  
"It had been a stigma you know..." Another ginger-haired girl said. "The brave goes to Gryffindor, the intelligent to Ravenclaw, the cunning to Slytherin while the Hufflepuff is where the—excuse me for the word—_'leftovers'_ go."  
  
  
Wooseok could see the downturn of the lips of all those listening in the conversation... At that, Wooseok shook his head.  
  
  
"That's such a shame that you think that." The Slytherin said.  
  
"A teacher once told me that intelligence is something that's just achievable through learning, bravery through continuous attempts in facing your fears, while being cunning can be earned thought experience..." Wooseok spoke and the rest of the kids in the room looked up to listen to him intently.  
  
"...all these is just nothing without one thing:" Wooseok paused.

  
"Hard Work" He finally said.

"A hardworking attitude is something innate... or developed through experiencing many failures."

  
  
They all nodded. _Indeed, that makes sense._  
  
  
"And Hufflepuff is the House of Hardwork." Wooseok said with a regal smile that could leave one captivated.

  
  
"...So it is truly ironic how people reduce Hufflepuff into what you say are "_leftovers_", when they are the ones who believes that by continuously putting their all in everything they do...  
  
  
"They too, can achieve greatness."  
  
  
  
  
All the Hufflepuffs looked at Wooseok in surprise. Then they start to smile brightly.  
  
He heard Minhee, Hyeongjun, and Eunsang giggle next to him.  
  
_Shit, had he gone too far?__  
__  
__This is why he does not have friends_.  
  
  
"Thank you Wooseok-ssi. Those words are very beautiful." Nako said, also giggling behind her hand.  
  
"We usually just laugh it off, sorry for making the atmosphere seem so serious." The boy said. "But what you said suddenly made me feel motivated."  
  
"Yeah, we'll show'em..." Minhee exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm going to be a legendary Auror someday! I'll be **_all_** brave, intelligent, cunning, and handsome!" He shouted with confidence.  
  
Another round of cheerful laughter engulfed the room.  
  
"You know Wooseokie-hyung," Eunsang said. "Seungyounie-hyung says the same things too."  
  
_Effortless Cho Seungyoun? Who just casually succeeds in everything he does?__  
__  
__Really?_  
  
"Ah-huh." Wooseok said, not completely convinced.  
  
"Yes!" Hyeongjun confirmed. "Seungyoun-hyung works really hard! He studies well and practices well ..."  
  
"He works really hard to be up to your standards." Eunsang said honestly with a pure smile—a baby lamb who is too innocent for his own good...not knowing that the current words he chooses to say had the power to end his Seungyoun-hyung's whole future happiness.  
  
Minhee slapped a hand over his face.  
  
_Sorry Seungyoun-hyung, I couldn't protect you._  
  
The blonde was waiting for Wooseok's outraged inquiry but then...  
  
"You mean, as a rival?" The older Slytherin asked.  
  
  
_Good thing Wooseokie-hyung is in denial...(no that's not a good thing at all)_  
  
  
  
"N—" Eunsang was about to really steal his hyung's thunder.  
  
  
"No, Eunsang meant Seungyoun-hyung's _parents'_ standard, actually." Minhee interrupted before it's too late. "Right Eunsang?"  
  
Eunsang looked hilariously confused but still nodded.  
  
Minhee sighed in relief.  
  
Meanwhile, Wooseok couldn't help but laugh at Eunsang's face.  
  
His laughing appearance was very pretty.  
  
  
"I really couldn't believe that I though Wooseok-ssi is a cold and aloof person before." The Hufflepuffs said.  
  
"That's true" Hyeongjun agreed. "We also didn't believe it when Seungyoun-hyung told us that even though Wooseokie-hyung looks indifferent, he is actually a cute and nice person..."  
  
  
"Yeah! Like a _kitten_!" Eunsang added happily, recalling the word his hyung had used to describe the Slytherin.  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
"He said... What?" Wooseok asked with a rigid smile, sinister aura increasing.  
  
_Ah... Sorry, Seungyoun-hyung, in the end I still couldn't protect you..._Minhee thought.  
  
  
_You just can't win against Lee Eunsang~_ T - T  
  
***  
  
  
After so much incident, Wooseok finally returned to his room.  
  
  
"Here." Wooseok said, opening the pocket perfectly sewn into his Quidditch robe.  
  
Woodz excitedly settled into it immediately.  
  
Wooseok waited as the green heart fits itself into the pocket perfectly—a little bit of its top part peeking out.  
  
"Are you comfortable?" Wooseok asked.

  
Once again, he felt a soothing thrum: the heart warming a bit more.

  
"Good." Wooseok said, satisfied too.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
(Extra)  
  
  
  
"Hyung you're being ridiculous right now." Hangyul said to a blushing Seungyoun whose giggling and foolishly smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"He's so precious, what do I do? What do I dooooo????" Seungyoun asked absolutely smitten, wriggling on the floor while squeezing the bundle of Quidditch robes in his arms.  
  
"You're acting like you just found out that you like him." Yohan said in disbelief, resting the sewing kit against his hip. "Hyung stand up, it's been five years."  
  
  
They had been on their way to that 'hobby club' their Hufflepuff dongsaengs were part of because they heard they were learning sewing recently...  
  
Imagine the shock when they saw Kim Wooseok—the last person they expected to be there—  
  
  
Sewing pockets for Seungyoun's heart!  
  
  
"He thought of the same idea that I thought!" Seungyoun rambled. "We are like soulmates or something!"  
  
"I know you are happy but I seriously want to learn how to do embroidery," Yohan said impatiently "Hyung, come oooonnn!" The younger tried to haul him up.  
  
  
"No! Let me recover first!" Seungyoun said.  
  
  
"As if you _ can _ recover from it." Hangyul said half-jokingly with a roll of his eyes.  
  
  
Seungyoun chuckled, suddenly a little less spirited than before.  
  
  
  
  
"You're right." Seungyoun said with a sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Ah, what do I do? It seems that I have fallen even more? _ _  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too busy this week that I couldn't update as fast. Huhu 😭😭😭
> 
> I wrote a bit longer chapter to compensate... I hope you'll still like it!!!!!


	6. Secret of the Hearts

It was still a bit early—before the Quidditch game begins  
  
But each of the stands are almost filled with students already sitting with their respective houses—all of which are decked in their own house color.  
  
Wooseok and Junho sat together in the front row; somewhere on the bottom corner of the designated Slytherin stands.  
  
Wooseok was busy trying to swat the impish little Woodz off his hair again when he heard someone call him.  
  
"Excuse me Kim Wooseok-ssi!"  
  
He turned to look at the source of the call to see Nayeon, a fellow Slytherin prefect, coming towards him.  
  
  
Wooseok internally face-palmed as soon as he notices the certain bunch of fluffy individuals following behind her.  
  
  
His younger Hufflepuff (plus one Gryffindor and one Ravenclaw) friends—who are completely dressed in red and yellow with piles of different props—have appeared in the Slytherin stands!  
  
  
The Hufflepuff trio—Minhee, Hyeongjun, and Eunsang—were all wrapped in their yellow and black house colors with flashing Hufflepuff headbands to support their own team. But in addition to that, they are also carrying several placards shining in the scarlet/gold colours to show support to their Gryffindor hyungs.  
  
Dongpyo, on the other hand, had what looked like stickers of Seungyoun and Hangyul's face plastered on both of his cheeks. He was also carrying red and gold pom poms on both hands.  
  
Finally, Dohyon is wearing a cute lion headdress while carrying a big enchanted sign that flashed Yohan, Hagyul and Seungyoun's names.  
  
  
They looked as out of place as a bunch of little domesticated puppies excitedly entering the den of snakes.  
  
  
An anomaly in the calm crowd of green.  
  
  
"These kids had been looking for you." Nayeon said, guiding the fluffy crew to him.  
  
  
"Wooseokie-hyung! ChaCha!!!" They excitedly waved at Wooseok and Junho as they weave amongst the crowd of green—completely ignoring the Slytherins who are gawking at them in confusion.  
  
  
"Found you!!!" Minhee smiled brightly as they finally arrived at where their Slytherin friends sat.  
  
  
Wooseok thanked Nayeon for helping them.  
  
  
"It's no trouble at all," Nayeon said with a smile. "They are too cute, I'm glad to help." They bid each other goodbye before the Slytherin girl walked away.  
  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Wooseok turned to the little ones who had comfortably settled themselves on the space next to him.  
  
"We're here so that we can all sit together, of course!" Dohyon said, the ears of his lion headdress flopping cutely.  
  
"I know, but why _ here _ ?" Wooseok elaborated. "In Slytherin specifically?"

"We've never sat here before!" Dongpyo said.

  
That makes sense.  
  
They only ever had Slytherins in their mismatched group just recently when Wooseok and Junho joined the squad.

  
"Why are you all carrying those?" Junho asked pointing at the many sign boards they brought with them.

"This is part of our standard support procedure!" Minhee said as he counts the many hand fans he was carrying (with moving pictures of their hyungs' faces, of course)

"Here, you can hold Yohan-hyung's placard ChaCha!" Eunsang said happily, passing one signboard to Junho. Dongpyo also gave him stickers of Yohan too because _ "I already have no space on my face." _ the tinier Ravenclaw explained.

Junho gratefully accepted the stuff and even attached the stickers onto his face like Dongpyo did.

Wooseok was about to tell them that these might me a little too much when they were suddenly shocked by powerful collective shouts from across them.

The overwhelming level of energy buzzing over the Hufflepuffs stands could be felt from across the field. They are all passing around pieces of boards to each student as they continue to practice some sort of chant amongst themselves.

  
  
Just as the army of yellow and black are preparing, a shockingly loud beat of a drum had resounded from the stand right beside the Slytherins'.

  
  
An enormous red drum, lifted by five people, made an appearance in the midst of the scarlet battalion beside them.

The Gryffindors are a fiery bunch who definitely won't lose easily— with their faces painted red and gold, ready and poised for a battle Wooseok does not know of.  
  
From where they sat, Wooseok could recognise fifth year Boo Seungkwan—the best hype-leader Gryffindor could have—standing on the very front of the stands.

  
It looks like the fifth-year was giving a very moving and extremely passionate motivational speech—judging from the comically exaggerated hand movements and intense facial expressions he was making.

  
  
It seems that nowadays, the support system is as _much_ of a competition as the actual game itself.  
  
  
_ Okay... so the placards and pompoms are the bare minimum after all. _ Wooseok thought.

  
He turned his attention back to the children beside him.  
  
  
They were already passing around the hand fans, placards—and also some Hufflepuff flaglets as well—to the empty-handed Slytherins around them.

  
Some of the Slytherins looked very amused at the little ones' antics while many others are left absolutely confused as to why—out of nowhere—they are suddenly holding hand fans with Hangyul, Yohan, and Seungyoun's faces on it.

  
Wooseok had apologised to the others and had turned to scold the kids.

  
"No, it's fine...Thank you for this." Lee Jihoon—one of the Slytherins that Wooseok apologised to—calmly replied, now holding a Hufflepuff flaglet.  
  
  
Wooseok was worried that he had to look after all the six kids _alone_, but thankfully Seungwoo arrived a few minutes later with bags of food.  
  
The eldest passed the sandwiches and drinks to the kids.  
  
Wooseok received a share too.  
  
  
"Look at him go~" Eunsang said with amusement as they watched Dohyon, their youngest, tore through his second sandwich.  
  
Minhee shook his head. "People would think were starving him...when in fact, we are the ones who'll eventually end up starving because of him..."

The maknae had finished his second sandwich when he turned his eyes to look at Wooseok.

"Dohyon-ah, that's enough, you already took ChaCha's." Seungwoo warned their youngest when he caught him staring at Wooseok's food too.

  
"No, it's alright." Wooseok said, easily giving the chubby-cheeked Dohyon his share. _ The kid is still a growing boy after all. _

  
  
At that scene, the other Slytherins looked at Wooseok like he's an _ even bigger _ anomaly.

They heard rumours coming from Hufflepuffs, talking fondly about their ice prince.  
  
It seems it was actually true.  
  
Seeing how he acted around these kids had been the confirmation they needed.

"Wooseok-hyung! Here's your placard! And stickers too!!!!" Hyeongjun said, suddenly handing him the goods.  
  
The large placard had Seungyoun's name written in it with a _ conspicuous _ tiny heart in the end.  
  
Wooseok raised his deadpan stare from the offending placard and stickers only to find literally everyone around staring at him expectantly:  
  
The kids with hopeful puppy expression, while his fellow Slytherins with unmasked curiosity at what Wooseok would do.  
  
Even Woodz seems to behave himself for a moment to hear his reply.  
  
  
"I _ refuse _ ." He huffed trying to give back the placard to Hyeongjun while turning away haughtily.  
  
  
Everyone around him groaned.  
  
  
"Hyungggggggiiieee!!!!!" The kids whined, pushing the stuff back to the older.  
  
  
Suddenly, the whole Quidditch pitch shook with deafening cheers and the heavily resounding sound of drum beats.  
  
"It's starting!!!!" Dohyon squealed in dolphin.  
  
  
The two teams have emerged into the field.  
  
  
The kids abandoned whatever they are doing to rush and lean over the barricade in front of the stands. (The sound of Seungwoo calling out to them to _ "be careful" _ was drowned by their high-pitched screaming)  
  
  
Woodz also whooshes forwards as if wanting to see his Appa play too.

  
  
Wooseok had an idea.

  
  
He peeled off one sticker of Seungyoun's face and stuck it on the back of the unsuspecting green heart.

  
  
The green heart jolted in surprise for a few moments before circling around Wooseok's hand where one more sticker remains.

  
  
"You want one on the front too?" Wooseok asked in disbelief, but slightly amused.

  
The green heart tried to float as still as possible so Wooseok can properly attach the Seungyoun sticker on it's other side too.

  
  
"You look _ ridiculous _ ." Wooseok snorted at the excited little green heart almost covered by the two stickers.

  
Little did Wooseok know is that _someone_ had also sneakingly plastered a sticker o **his** _ own _ back without him knowing.  
  
  
  
_ ❤️Fighting! Cho Seungyoun! ❤️ _  
  
  
The sticker says.  
  
  
And although there is no noticeable change on the perpetrator's calm face; Cha Junho is mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done.

  
  
The younger Slytherin couldn't wait for his hyung's reaction when the older will find out that he had unknowingly walked around with _that_ sticker the _ whole _ day.  
  
  
  
_ It'll be hilarious. _ Junho though.

  
  
***  
  
  
The two teams finally met at the center of the field.  
  
  
"Captains, shake hands" the referee said.  
  
  
Seungyoun stood face to face with Hufflepuff's Captain, Kwon Soonyoung—or more commonly known by his nickname " _ Hoshi _ ".  
  
"I'll show no mercy today, my _ commander _ is watching."  
The Hufflepuff captain warned—good-naturedly, of course. Glancing at the direction of the Slytherin stands.  
  
"What a coincidence, mine too." Seungyoun grinned looking in the same direction. "So losing is not an option."  
  
"Oh?" The Hoshi was intrigued at that.  
  
Of course the Hufflepuff Captain heard of the rumours too, this is why he easily spotted Kim Wooseok—the (small) apple of Seungyoun's eyes—who was conveniently sitting right in front of his own (equally small) apple, Jihoon-ie.  
  
  
_ (Both Wooseok and Jihoon sneezed at where they sat.) _  
  
"Are you two...?" Hoshi trailed off.  
  
"Not yet." Seungyoun sighed sullenly.  
  
Hoshi laughed at the Gryffindor Captain's pouty face.  
  
"I see, I see!" The Hufflepuff said, squeezing their still clasped hands in encouragement....letting the Gryffindor Captain know that he is a comrade who _ understands _ .  
  
Kwon Soonyoung, of all people, knew exactly how difficult it is to foolishly fall for a cute and small tsundere... But it was worth it.  
  
_ (Jihoon sneezed once again. And now he was certain that someone is definitely talking shit about him) _  
  
"In that case, good luck then..." The Hufflepuff Captain said with a grin, slanted eyes disappearing.  
  
  
"...may the best whipped fool win!"

***

_ At the same time that games are on going... _

  
  
"I have finished decoding this array, and I'll go straight to the point."  
  
The mysterious expert began speaking, as soon as he came bursting into the room and unceremoniously dropping the notes on his friend's, the Headmaster, table.  
  
Headmaster Dong Wook looked up in surprise while Professor Lee Seok Hoon almost choked on his tea.  
  
"Good morning to you too." The Headmaster greeted his friend. The mysterious expert half-heartedly waved in acknowledgement.  
  
"Your two students," the expert began, looking at the Ancient Runes Professor seriously.  
  
"Yes?" Professor Seok Hoon asked in confusion.

  
"One of them has unrequited feelings for the other." The expert plainly stated, as if a fact.

  
  
"Oh." Professor Seok Hoon and the Headmaster blinked at the sheer bluntness of the statement.  
  
  
"How can you tell?" The Headmaster asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Because this array is an unrequited love _ultimatum_!" The expert declared.  
  
  
"Please elaborate." the Headmaster said, leaning forward in interest.  
  
  
"It is because instead of a transformation array...your student actually managed to create a new and very peculiar Manifestation Array." The expert informed, sitting down on the couch beside him.  
  
"Under normal circumstances, the probability of being able to activate it is extremely low...because the rules set down on the array requires the presence of a person who has a one-sided love with another person in the immediate vicinity..." The magic array expert explained.  
  
"And it's hilarious how the very student who found the array's creator—while he was trying to activate it—is coincidentally in love with him...How curious!" The expert shook his head with a chuckle with a _ 'can-you-believe-that' _ look.  
  
"How curious indeed." The Headmaster agreed, passing the expert some tea when the other asked for it.  
  
The expert continued relaying his findings.  
  
  
"This array will remove the _ 'feelings' _ of the parties involved and materialize it into something tangible."

  
  
_ That explains the appearance of the hearts. _

"The _ feelings _ of these two people will be exchanged between each other... and the _ 'feelings' _ of the one with unrequited love will work harder to ingrain itself into the person of its interest."

_ That explains the different behaviors of the hearts. _

"You said it's unrequited, so the other heart of the person who doesn't have feelings will be okay even if separated from its current host?" The Professor raised a question.  
  
"Naturally." the mysterious expert confirmed. "It is only because of the messy rules of this array, that the hearts are drawn to the opposite parties—but if you ask if constant contact is a necessity..."  
  
"... It only holds true for _ one _ of the hearts. The other can come and go as they please."  
  
  
"That's sad." The Ancient Runes teacher muttered, thinking about his two students.  
  
Based from observation, it seems that Cho is the one with unrequited feelings.  
  
  
"So, I take it that one of the solutions is for the love to be requited?" The Headmaster asked his mysterious friend.

  
"You're right." The mysterious expert nodded. "And not only that, the other party will have to sincerely admit it and willingly accept the feelings of the other."

  
"You mean, a confession?" The Professor asked.

  
"Could be." The expert shrugged. "It has to be true and wholehearted... You know, all that _ 'love is a choice' _ spiel and whatnot..."  
  
  
"Is there another way?" The Headmaster asked further.

  
  
"Of course they can choose to do _ nothing _ at all—until the time limit runs out." The expert shrugged. "And judging by this diagram, I'd say the effect of the array lasts for thirty days."

They were surprised to find out there was also a time limit.  
  
Given the amount of time that has passed since the day of the incident up till now...  
  
  
_ They have only a week left. _  
  
  
"What happens after that?" Professor Lee Seok Hoon asked.  
  
"Then it's bye-bye unrequited love." The expert said casually. "The person will just wake up the next day with the hearts finally gone—and all their feelings for each other completely vanished!"  
  
"What?!? Just like that?" The Professor exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, just like that!" The expert grinned. "How wonderfully _ convenient _ right?"  
  
  
The Ancient Runes professor wondered. _ Is it truly wonderful? _  
  
"Why are you looking so skeptical? It's better to get rid of those unrequited feelings..." The expert says noticing the Ancient Runes professor's thoughtful frown. "...it saves people from unnecessary drama and angst...it's _ very _ irritating to see!"  
  
After that, the expert began talking about his ideas and theories about the parts of the array that should be changed or removed in order to eliminate the unnecessary complications it currently has now... He said that in that way, one could get rid of feelings _ instantly _ .  
  
Meanwhile, the Ancient Runes Professor is still thinking about the situation of his two students.  
  
  
  
  
_ Losing the feelings that you hold dear ... Is it really okay? _  
  
  
Professor Seok Hoon sighed. _ Why is he, a grown adult, even worrying over kids' relationship? _  
  
  
  
"Should I tell them?" The Ancient Runes teacher said after a few moments.  
  
  
  
"What's the _ point _ ?" The expert looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Whether they know or not; what are they gonna _ do _ about it?"  
  
  
  
  
"...True love couldn't be forced anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch preparations are on a different level now 😂💕  
Mischievous ChaCha strikes! Haha. And baby line is so cute uwu  
(Also SVT cameo yey! 💎)  

> 
> Anyway, the mystery of the array is finally revealed! Dun dun dun!!!


	7. Whisper of the Heart I

The Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match had been a really close one.  
  
  
Seungyoun had been very confident with the strength of their team this year.  
  
  
And although, Seungyoun never did once underestimated their opposing house...the amazingly superb skills of the Hufflepuff's lineup had still taken him by surprise.  
  
  
In the span of over four hours, the Hufflepuff had been leading with 10 points (equivalent to having one more goal scored)...  
  
  
  
Seungyoun was trying to snatch the Quaffle back from Hoshi when the end of the game was announced.  
  
  
  
  
"KIM YOHAN CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH, EARNING 150 POINTS!"  
  
  
  
  
Truly, it was really a great luck that Yohan had spotted the Snitch just a few moments in advance—narrowly beating Hufflepuff's new Seeker, Hueningkai, to it.  
  
  
_ Gryffindors have to practice a lot harder next time, it seems… we couldn't afford to be complacent. _  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The Ravenclaw commentator, Lee Daewhi, announced.  
  
  
The entire red and gold crowd roared. They mercilessly beat the giant drum in triumph.  
  
  
  
Joining the celebratory screaming and jumping are the energetic occupants of front row of the Slytherin stands.

  
_ "AHHhahahHHaaa!!!!" _ Screamed Minhee, flailing his arms wildly.

  
_ "AHHHHHHHHH!!!🐬" _ Dohyon and Dongpyo squealed in their whistle pitch while jumping up and down.

  
"ᴬʰʰʰʰʰʰʰʰʰʰʰᵎᵎᵎ" Hyeongjun cheered.  
  
  
Junho is just smiling and waving his placard—which probably means he was screaming inside.  
  
  
Finally, Seungwoo was calmly holding the backs of each of their robes (like leashes on hyperactive puppies) to make sure they don't accidentally fall over—and take note, all of this is happening as a very excited Eunsang was _ continuously _ shoving and hitting Seungwoo like a punching bag.  
  
  
"Seungwoo-hyung...are you okay?" Wooseok asked the eldest.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" The Ravenclaw asked. His distinct serene smile perfectly maintained on his face even as Eunsang keeps (unconsciously) hitting him out of excitement.  
  
  
  
_ Wah, Seungwoo-hyung is really amazing. _ Wooseok thought. This man truly deserves mad respect.  
  
  
  
Since the game is finished, they all went down from the stands.

  
Strangely, some of the Slytherin approached Wooseok.  
  
  
_ "Congratulations Wooseok-ssi!" _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Congrats Kim-ssi." _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Wooseok-sunbaenim, Congratulations!" _  
  
  
  
Wooseok furrowed his eyebrows as people keeps congratulating him for no reason.  
  
  
"Why are you congratulating _ me _ ?" Wooseok asked.  
  
  
"Cho Seungyoun-sunbaenim's team won." Yeonjun, a younger Slytherin who is also part of their House team, answered.

_ So? _

  
"We were sitting behind you and we saw the...the Seungyoun-nim sticker...so we kinda assumed?" Ryujin, another Slytherin team member said.  
  
  
_ Ah, of course it's because of the kids' crazy support system... _  
  
  
"Oh, you mean this one?" Wooseok said, looking at Woodz who was still covered in the two stickers of Seungyoun's face.

  
_ Maybe they thought Woodz is mine...maybe that's why they think _ ** _I'm_ ** _ avidly supporting Seungyoun. _

  
**"Actually, this little one with the sticker ..."** Wooseok said, referring to the green heart.  
  
**"...belongs to Cho Seungyoun."**  
  
  
  
  
And it was one of the extremely rare times where Junho had let out a legitimate laugh at his clueless hyung.  
  
  
  
  
***

  
  
As soon as they left the changing room, the Gryffindor team was surrounded by their overly enthusiastic housemates.  
  
  
  
There were _ "congratulations" _ and vigorous pats on the back being thrown at them left and right... And honestly, as much as he appreciates it, Seungyoun wants to get out as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Thankfully, Seungyoun is tall—this allows him to be able to see past the wall of people surrounding them.  
  
  
He manages to spot his cute group of friends... together with the guy he will marry someday _ (Yes, claim it! hehe❤️) _  
  
  
Seungyoun met Wooseok's eyes, and the tiny Slytherin gave him a small nod of acknowledgement.  
  
  
"Okay guys, I have to go." Seungyoun said to Hangyul and Yohan. "My future is calling."  
  
  
"Hyung, where are you going?" Yohan asked.  
  
  
"I told you, to future Mr. Cho." Seungyoun replied.  
  
  
"Huh?" Hangyul looked at him uncomprehendingly. "What do you _ mean _ , _ your _ future self?"  
  
  
"No, I meant future Cho Wooseok." Seungyoun said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
  
"Cho... Wooseok?" Hangyul and Yohan parroted, looking at him with incredulous faces as if their hyung had lost his mind. (Well, maybe he did)  
  
  
"Ah! Stop it guys, you're making me blush. Hehe, but thanks for the support." Seungyoun said.

  
"..."  
  
Yohan and Hangyul have no words.  
  
  
They watch Seungyoun struggle to break out of the crowd.  
  
  
  
"I bet ten galleons that hyung is gonna get slapped." Hangyul said, turning to his fellow '99er.  
  
  
"You're on." The Yohan said. "I say he'll get hexed."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Wooseokie Stop right there!" Seungyoun shouted at the Slytherin's retreating form.  
  
  
Wooseok had just said goodbye to their friends because he saw Seungyoun coming towards them smiling like an idiot... And he decided that he does not want to deal.  
  
  
_ "I have to walk faster." _ The Slytherin huffed, hastening his steps.  
  
  
Wooseok only managed to advance three strides before a pair of long arms held him back, pressing him against a broad chest.  
  
  
_ Curse Cho Seungyoun's long legs! _  
  
  
"Okay, I saw it now." The insolent fool who dared touch him said. "Please don't walk away anymore hehe—OOFFF!"  
  
  
Wooseok did not hesitate to elbow said fool on the stomach.  
  
  
"Owww~" Seungyoun said rubbing his stomach but still smiling so brightly through the pain.  
  
  
"You deserve." The smaller crossed his arms, while looking at him disapprovingly.  
  
  
"Ah, sorry..." Seungyoun said brightly, the smile of a winner still on his face. "...you just made me very happy."  
  
  
Wooseok cluelssly tilted his head.  
  
  
He is absolutely sure that he did not do anything that would cause Seungyoun to act like someone invisible is tickling him on the sides.  
  
  
“What did I do?" Wooseok asked, completely ignorant.  
  
  
  
"You know~" Seungyoun said looking down bashfully as he twiddles his two fingers together like a shy anime girl.  
  
  
Wooseok fights the urge to uppercut the tall guy in front of him.  
  
  
"You are crazy." The smaller deadpanned.  
  
  
Seungyoun pouted.  
  
  
It seems like Wooseok is really unaware of the obnoxiously big sticker on his back.  
  
  
The Gryffindor Captain turned to their friends—the ones who are probably responsible for getting his hopes up.  
  
  
_ "Kids?" _  
  
Upon receiving Seungyoun's questioning eyes, the rest kids immediately pointed fingers at each other—despite the fact that almost all of them have no idea which one of them really did it.  
  
  
“Yohan-hyung loses!!!" Eunsang said clapping in glee.  
  
  
It was poor innocent Yohan who received the most number of fingers pointed at him.  
  
  
“I taught them well!” Hangyul laughed while ruffling the hair of the young ones—Minhee, Eunsang, Dong Pyo and Hyeingjun— who were all pointing at Yohan.  
  
  
"HOW? I WASN'T EVEN THERE?!" Yohan gaped at them in disbelief, looking utterly victimized.  
  
  
_ "ChaCha did." _ Seungwoo mouthed helpfully when he met Seungyoun's eyes.  
  
  
Seungyoun sighed. They really got him there.  
  
  
_ Wooseok-ahhhhhh~ is it really difficult to like me back? huhu _ (T . T)  
  
  
Wooseok noticed Seungyoun's unbearably lively appearance turn into a gloomy pout all of a sudden.  
  
  
The Slytherin cleared his throat.  
  
  
"By the way, Congratulations." Wooseok said, looking at Seungyoun. "You played very well today."  
  
  
The Gryffindor Captain visibly brightened once again.  
  
  
"It's because Wooshin is with me, and giving me strength." Seungyoun said smiling, gently patting the pocket on the front of his robe where the magenta heart is safely and comfortably tucked in. "My lucky charm!!!"  
  
  
  
Wooseok ignores the the peculiar warm, melting feeling in his chest.  
  
  
  
"Go rest." Wooseok said, shooing the Gryffindor away. "Maybe it's the exhaustion that's making you weirder than you normally are."  
  
  
"No, I'm energized now that I am with you, yiiieee~"  
  
  
Wooseok made a disgusted face.  
  
  
"Go!"  
  
  
"No you go first~"  
  
  
Wooseok threw him a scowl. "Stop being dumb."  
  
  
_ Pardon me, my love, but can you stop being dumb too?...hehe love u.. _ . Seungyoun thought as he smiled at Wooseok.  
  
  
Wooseok gave up on him and just decided to go ahead.

  
  
"Whatever, I'm leaving."

  
***  
  
  
Seungyoun watched the small retreating figure fondly.  
  
  
"Seungyoun-hyung." Hyeongjun approached, tugging at the taller's sleeves.

  
  
"Yes Hyeongjun-ie?" He looked down at the puppy-like Hufflepuff, ruffling the little one's hair.

  
The younger allowed himself to enjoy Seungyoun's affections because he is, indeed, a babie.

  
_ Aigoo, he really is like a puppy. _ Seungyoun thought, generously petting the smaller one's fluffy hair. _ Maybe Wooseokie and me can adopt him as our son in the future? Hehe 😆 _  
  
  
Seungyoun was smiling brightly at his brilliant thoughts when Hyeongjun suddenly spoke.  
  
  
"Uwu! I almost forgot..." Hyeongjun said breaking free from the comfortable trance.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Seungyoun asked him.

  
_  
**"Someone said that Professor Seok Hoon wanted to talk to you."  
** _  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
During dinner, Wooseok felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
  
It had become a familiar gesture now... Specifically from a certain annoying Gryffindor fiend.  
  
  
Wooseok prepared his standard scowl as he turned around, only to drop it for a look of surprise instead.  
  
  
It was very unusual.  
  
  
Instead of the familiar fox-like grin, Wooseok was met with the face of an awkward Lee Hangyul.  
  
  
"Uhm hi...Wooseok-hyung." Hangyul greeted.  
  
  
"Hey," Wooseok replied. "Do you need anything?"  
  
  
The younger Gryffindor shook his head.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm just here to relay a message from Seungyoun-hyung." Hangyul said.  
  
  
"Oh?"  
  
It's not that Wooseok care (lol)...but he did notice the absence of the certain Gryffindor menace during dinner.  
  
  
"What is it?" The Slytherin asked the younger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you meet him at the Astronomy tower tomorrow before sunrise?"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's happening...everyone stay calm 😳


	8. ❤️Interlude❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Special Chapter)
> 
> The day they first met ❤️

Lifting up the hem of the carmine tablecloth,  
  
8-year-old Seungyoun slipped under the table to avoid being spotted by the approaching group of teenagers led by one of his cousins.  
  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief when he remained undetected.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" A voice asked.  
  
  
Seungyoun was startled.

  
He snapped his eyes towards the unexpected company—a small figure at the opposite end of the table.  
  
  
Apparently, this specific hiding place is already occupied by another young boy.  
  
  
With the help of the light coming from small torch-like object, Seungyoun was able to make out the stranger's appearance.  
  
  
The unnamed boy looked every bit like a typical young master— with his fine, ruffled dress shirt and dark trousers.  
  
A beret was sitting atop his soft-looking brown hair as the boy stared at Seungyoun with deer-like eyes framed by round, wire-rimmed glasses.  
  
  
  
  
Young Seungyoun was captivated.  
  
  
  
  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Seungyoun returned back. Curiously studying the tinier kid with interest.  
  
  
The smaller of the two frowned.  
  
  
"I asked _first_." The boy said, leveling his stern (but cute) gaze at Seungyoun.  
  
  
Seungyoun decided to be the diplomatic one.  
  
  
"I'm hiding." He conceded.  
  
  
The pretty little boy with the round wire-rimmed glasses raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Why?" The boy asked. "Are you not invited to this party?"  
  
  
  
Seungyoun is not sure about the answer.  
  
  
He lives here...so it's not like he _ needed _ an invitation to get in...  
  
  
But this is his stepsister's party....and her mother, the second wife of Seungyoun's dad, told him straight to his face that she did not want to see him there.  
  
  
So technically, that is a _ 'no' _ isn't it?  
  
  
  
Seungyoun was literally not invited to the party.

  
  
"Um..no?" Seungyoun finally replied.  
  
  
Upon the revelation, the bespectacled boy with the beret narrowed his eyes at him... As if coming to a conclusion that Seungyoun must be an intruder with bad intentions.  
  
  
"Please don't misunderstand!" Seungyoun frantically tried to wave off the other boy's suspicions. "Lord Cho is my grandfather!"  
  
  
"Then why did you say you're not invited?"  
  
  
  
"I was told that I shouldn't show myself..." The raven-haired muttered. "...because I am a half-blood."  
  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
The other boy fell into silence, a look of realization crossing his face.  
  
  
Seungyoun waited nervously for the other boy's response. Expecting to see the same disgusted expression he had been receiving since he arrived in the wizarding world.

  
_ Ah, I shouldn't have said it. I'm sure he'll avoid me now. _ Seungyoun thought regretfully.  
  
  
  
  
The truth is, Seungyoun was born out of an affair that was highly disapproved by most of his father's family because many of them were pureblood-supremacists.  
  
  
His mom was a muggle... This is why Seungyoun's parents couldn't be together.  
  
  
His father had to marry another woman... And Seungyoun was raised alone by his mother until she unfortunately passed away.  
  
  
His father, took him in after... thrusting him into a whole new world of magic, which he soon found to be a harsh one.  
  
  
The other boy continued to study the young Cho without saying anything.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll just leave—" Seungyoun said, thinking that the boy must hate him now.  
  
  
  
But instead, he was pleasantly surprised to hear the boy suddenly speaks up.  
  
  
  
  
"I hate the party." The tiny brunet said.  
  
  
  
"P-pardon?" Seungyoun was taken aback at the random statement.  
  
  
The brown-haired boy sighed before turning his solemn gaze towards the surprised raven-haired one.  
  
  
"I realised I still haven't replied..." The boy clarified. "...to that question you asked me."  
  
  
Seungyoun forgot what he even asked in the first place.  
  
  
  
"You asked me what I was doing down here." the boy further elaborated.  
  
  
_ Oh! _  
  
  
"It is because I find the party unpleasant and boring." The boy said with a serious face.  
  
  
Seungyoun smiled _ . It seems like this boy is willing to speak with him a bit longer. _  
  
  
The prospect had made Seungyoun happy.  
  
  
He began to start a conversation with the brunet by asking him questions.  
  
And the serious-looking boy answered him blandly without taking his eyes away from the books he was reading...  
  
  
  
_ "What is your name?" _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Kim Wooseok." _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "How old are you?" _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Eight." _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Oh! We're the same age!" _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Ok." _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "The light here is too dim for reading Wooseok-ssi." _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "These glasses are enchanted." _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "But isn't it better to read outside?" _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "No. Too many people." _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Don't you want to make friends?" _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "No." _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Why not?" _  
  
  
  
The little boy, Wooseok, finally sighed at the continuous barrage of questions.  
  
His dainty hands snapping the book close before leveling Seungyoun with a deadpan expression.  
  
  
_ Oops, it seems that I got carried away _ . The raven-haired thought.  
  
  
  
"Read." Wooseok said flatly, handing Seungyoun a random book from his pile.  
  
  
This is indirectly telling Seungyoun to shut up.  
  
  
The taller tactfully received the silent message, so he just gratefully accepted the book.  
  
  
Seungyoun took this opportunity to sit closer to the tinier boy—as the only light source they have is the small lamp beside Wooseok.  
  
  
In the end, Seungyoun had spent more time in trying to secretly glance at Wooseok than reading his book.

  
  
But who could blame him? It's understandable since Wooseok is very nice to look at.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, after a few more minutes, the pretty boy with the beret had to leave.  
  
  
"Young master, your mother is now looking for you." A young maid informed, looking embarrassed at having to crouch down the table.  
  
  
Seungyoun instantly felt sad.  
  
  
Wistfully, Seungyon returned the book to its owner and helped the other boy gather his things too.  
  
  
Wooseok observed the taller's crestfallen expression from under his lowered lashes as he picked up his books from the floor.  
  
  
He secretly sighed to himself.  
  
  
"I'll be going now Cho." Wooseok said.  
  
  
Seungyoun shot him a grateful smile.  
  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay...I really appreciate it."  
  
  
Wooseok nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
  
  
Seungyoun wondered when he will be able to meet the pretty boy again.  
  
  
As he was busy wallowing in his thoughts, Seungyoun realised too late that Wooseok had left his strange light-emitting object with him.  
  
  
_ "Oh, he must have forgotten it!" _  
  
  
  
He instinctively decided to return it. _ Maybe Wooseok still hasn't left. _  
  
  
  
Just as Seungyoun had lifted the tablecloth to go after the pretty boy that has caught his interest,  
  
An accident occurs...  
  
  
Out of nowhere, Seungyoun's forehead accidentally collided against someone else's!  
  
  
"Owww!" They both groaned in pain.  
  
  
Seungyoun heard an exasperated sigh before he felt another person who quickly pushed them back under the table to protect whatever dignity they have left.  
  
  
Rubbing his hurting forehead, Seungyoun manage to register the appearances of two other boys.  
  
  
"Sorry." Seungyoun apologized.  
  
  
"No, it's this kid's fault for rushing down into the table without caution." The boy with the plaid coat said, eyeing the seemingly younger kid who is nursing a hurt forehead.  
  
  
Seungyoun looked at them in bewilderment.  
  
  
  
_ Why are there so many people suddenly hanging out under tables today? _  
  
  
  
  
"By the way, I'm Lee Jinhyuk." The older of the two boys introduced himself. "...And this clumsy guy here is Kim Minkyu." He added, pointing at the other lanky kid who looked at him sheepishly.  
  
  
"Wooseok-hyung told us that there is another kid hiding under the table," the younger boy, Minkyu said.  
  
"I was very intrigued, so I rushed down to look, and you know what happened next..."  
  
  
"I couldn't blame them for choosing to hide away though." The other kid Jinhyuk said. "Sleeping under tables is better than hanging out with the snobby Cho kids any day..."  
  
  
Seungyoun was surprised.  
  
  
  
It seems that he is not the only one who finds his relatives to be mean and overbearing.  
  
  
  
"By the way, what's your name?" Minkyu asked.  
  
  
  
"Cho Seungyoun."  
  
  
  
At the mention of his surname, Jinhyuk's eyes widened—stammering in mortification after realizing that he had talked bad about Seungyoun's cousins to his face.  
  
  
  
"You're a Cho? What, I—" the other boy frantically sputtered.  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay." Seungyoun assured him. "I completely understand."  
  
  
  
The flustered Jinhyuk faked a little cough before delivering an apology.  
  
  
"How come we haven't seen you before?" Minkyu asked Seungyoun.  
  
  
  
"That's right." Jinhyuk said, recovering from his embarrassment. "I know all the other kids in your family... except you."  
  
  
  
"I have only been living with them recently." Seungyoun explained.  
  
  
  
"Then, why are you hiding under tables, when it is your family who is hosting the party?" Jinhyuk shook his head in disapproval.  
  
  
  
"You should come with us! We'll introduce you to the guys." The other pulled Seungyoun by the arm, urging him out.  
  
  
  
  
"Actually, my stepmother told me not to come..."  
  
  
Jinhyuk, being the wiser one out of the two, took on an expression of understanding.  
  
  
"Don't worry, they won't be able to do anything about it." Jinhyuk said proudly. "Our families are important enough to make them think twice about offending us."  
  
  
"Yeah! You're with us now!" Minkyu agreed with a smile.  
  
  
"But I'll _ really _ be in trouble after." Seungyoun worried.  
  
  
  
"We'll handle it." Jinhyuk repeated confidently.  
  
  
Seungyoun is not sure if he could believe them. (Although he eventually finds out that Jinhyuk's bold claim is, indeed, true later on)  
  
  
"Why are you trying to help me?" Seungyoun suspiciously asked.  
  
  
  
Both Jinhyuk and Minkyu grinned.  
  
  
"Let's just say we are intrigued at how you managed to gain the favor of my aloof, socially-awkward cousin." Minkyu giggled.  
  
  
"Your cousin?" Seungyoun asked.  
  
  
"Kim Wooseok." Minkyu clarified.  
  
  
"You know, the short one with the beret," Jinhyuk added. "You've met him, right?"  
  
  
  
  
"I think you are mistaken." Seungyoun said. "How could I have gained his favor? In fact, I believe I have made him unhappy because I bothered him so much..."  
  
  
  
"Well, he must have liked you, _somehow_..." Jinhyuk said scratching his chin.  
  
  
"...I mean, why _else_ would he ask us to look out for you before he left?"  
  
  
Seungyoun was stunned by the revelation.  
  
  
"He asked you to do that?" He questioned disbelievingly.  
  
  
  
"Not _explicitly_, but yes." Minkyu affirms.  
  
  
"He basically went: _ 'hey, there's this weird kid under the table over there...why don't you two losers hang out with him instead? This party is boring anyway.' _ before walking out. Can you believe that?!" Jinhyuk recalled, doing a comically poor impersonation of the beret-wearing, bespectacled boy.  
  
  
Seungyoun and Minkyu laughed at Jinhyuk's antics.  
  
  
  
"Okay, enough of that... Come with us! It's starting to get boring here!"  
  
  
  
Because of that event, Seungyoun discovered that not all wizarding kids are all bad.  
  
  
He met a few new friends.  
  
  
But even after all that, his mind continues to wonder about the pretty boy with wire-rimmed glasses who left him a light.  
  
  
_ Literally and figuratively.  
_  
  
  
This is why he wishes to be friends with Kim Wooseok the most.

  
  
Though Seungyoun soon realised that in order to do that, he had to be part of the same elite circle that Wooseok is in.  
  
  
  
And good thing Seungyoun managed to find a way to achieve his goal.

  
  
Just like every other family, the Cho family elders also practices favouritism towards their younger generation.  
  
  
Seungyoun's Grandfather is a cold, indifferent—almost unfeeling—and unyielding man. He picks his favourites not because he likes them but because of what they can contribute to the family.  
  
  
In short, the grandchildren with the most potential gets to receive more resources and favors as compared to the others.  
  
  
Thus Seungyoun worked hard. He studied his lessons and trained himself diligently...  
  
He made significant improvements everyday.  
  
And fortunately, young Seungyoun's cleverness and natural talents are noticed!  
  
Furthermore, with his earnest yet still sociable character, he managed to easily befriend the other heirs of the families that the Chos have a relationship with.  
  
  
All these had been enough to catch his grandfather's attention.  
  
  
Slowly but surely, he unknowingly became one of the few "favorites" amongst Lord Cho's many grandkids.  
  
  
  
  
And for the very first time, when Seungyoun was old enough to go to school,  
  
  
  
He asked his Grandfather for a single favor.  
  
  
  
It happened one evening after their introductory politics lessons with the old man himself.  
  
  
  
"Grandfather..." Seungyoun spoke up after the old man had expressed his intentions to send Seungyoun, together with the rest of his same-aged cousins, to study at Durmstrang.  
  
  
  
  
Recalling, the contents of letter delivered to him by Jinhyuk's owl the night before, Seungyoun had already made up his mind.  
  
  
  
Because one of the things that his trusty friend had oh so helpfully mentioned was the school where a certain boy—who is the object of Seungyoun's admiration—decided to attend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Grandfather, I want to study at Hogwarts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> You guys must be surprised right?
> 
> I'm sorry to those who are expecting to see the long-awaited "Confession Chapter"...🙇🙇🙇
> 
> I updated with this special filler chapter because I am still trying to decide whether to end this story soon or to make the story longer...
> 
> I'll try to arrive at the final decision as soon as I can so that I can adjust the next events accordingly.
> 
> Rest assured, I will surely update either tomorrow Saturday or Sunday.
> 
> A SEUNGSEOK FEAST WILL BE SERVED THIS WEEKEND! I PROMISE 😭
> 
> Thank you for understanding!!! I hope you guys liked this chapter 😭😭😭


	9. Whisper of the Heart II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I present to you this long-awaited chapter haha
> 
> I was really suppose to update yesterday (Saturday) night but I really couldn't finish huhu 😭😭😭
> 
> But I was determined to powertype this in order to still be on time for of Wooseokie's birthday! So yieee~ I made it guys!!! 😭
> 
> Anyway, Seungseokers I hope you will enjoy this... Let's get this bread haha 😂

The first traces of morning light is barely beginning to color the sky outside when Wooseok found himself walking along the hallways that lead to the astronomy tower,  
  
  
  
He estimated that the actual sunrise would be about thirty minutes from now...  
  
  
  
Which means it is too early to be up and about at a goddamn _ Saturday _ morning!  
  
  
Woodz, the overly lively and _ evil _ little thing, is floating in front of him—leading the way and acting like Wooseok's escort.  
  
  
Wooseok shot the green little _ menace _ a disgruntled glare.  
  
  
Earlier that morning, Wooseok had threatened to box him, after the little shit had crawled _ inside _ Wooseok's clothes in order to wake him up!  
  
  
Thinking it was a large insect or some sort of animal that was moving under his shirt,  
  
Wooseok had let out the most undignified shriek ever— his soul seconds away from leaving his body.  
  
  
The scare effectively woke him up... And Junho as well.

  
  
_ "Hyung, what was that sound?" His younger roommate had asked, voice still scratchy from sleep. _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ "There was no sound Junho." Wooseok lied through his teeth. _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Really?" Junho asked, looking around with barely-opened eyes. "I thought I heard a dying cat..." _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ "You must be dreaming." Wooseok insisted, determined to deny it up to his grave. "Go back to sleep." _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Ok." Junho yawned, before mercifully lying back down. _

  
  
This is definitely not one of Wooseok's best mornings.

  
  
"Cho Seungyoun, you idiot." Wooseok muttered begrudgingly, wondering what on earth was Seungyoun thinking when he picked such a questionable time for them to meet.  
  
  
  
The grumpy yet very alert Wooseok opened the door to their Astronomy classroom.  
  
  
  
Since it was still a bit dark outside, the luminous stones that studded the ceiling of the astronomy classroom was still magically alight.  
  
  
  
On a polished wooden bench that faced the wide open view of the east,

  
There sat the familiar tall, broad-shouldered figure of Cho Seungyoun.  
  
  
  
"Good Morning Wooseok-ah." The Gryffindor turned to acknowledge the smaller brunet as he entered.  
  
  
Seungyoun's refreshingly good-looking face held a smile.  
  
  
It wasn't like the usual smiles that Wooseok is used to seeing everyday.  
  
  
T'was not like those dazzlingly bright grins that made his eyes disappear... Neither did it look like the unbearably fond, foolish smiles he gives to their friends, especially to Wooseok and the younger ones.  
  
  
  
Seungyoun's smile at the moment, is relaxed and soft around the edges. His face—which is usually scrunched up from excessive beaming—held a serene expression and limpid brown eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Confronted by such an earnest gaze, the Slytherin boy immediately felt nervous.

  
Wooseok unconsciously gulped, though he tried to hide it by clearing his throat afterwards.  
  
  
  
"Good Morning." Woosek greeted back in his usual composed manner, despite the fact that his hands are beginning to sweat.  
  
  
  
_ What is wrong with me??? It's just Seungyoun... _  
  
  
  
  
"Would you please join me?" The Gryffindor asked his tinier companion, patting the space on the wooden bench right beside him.  
  
  
  
Wooseok approached him— unintentionally sheepish—before sitting down right beside the Gryffindor's larger frame.  
  
  
  
As soon as he was seated, Wooseok was immediately made aware of their really close proximity on the bench.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ WHY AM I ACTING LIKE THIS?!? _  
  
  
  
Wooseok reprimands himself as he sat there stiffly. Unconsciously holding his breath.  
  
  
  
  
"Here..." Seungyoun said, suddenly bending down to retrieve _ something _ from his side of the bench.  
  
  
  
The Gryffindor pulled out a bundle of soft purple, vibrant blue, and snowy white.  
  
  
  
  
Wooseok looked at the pretty and completely unexpected _ bouquet of flowers _ being presented to him;  
  
  
A lovely arrangement of sweet-scented lilacs, delicate forget-me-nots, and white baby's breath that were neatly tied together with a simple bow made of twine.  
  
  
  
"I put them together this morning, out of impulse... It's not much, but please accept my apologies for asking to meet you this early." Seungyoun said, presenting the fresh blooms with a hint of bashfulness.  
  
  
The Gryffindor made it sound like it wasn't a big deal—that it's just a hastily put together apology gift for the inconvenience he had caused…

  
  
But the meticulously trimmed and lovingly arranged blooms speaks of _ so much _ more effort and meaning than the taller had intended to let on.  
  
  
  
  
For some reason, Wooseok was _ unreasonably _ moved.  
  
  
He have seen floral arrangements that are far more elaborate and grand (because of course, Wooseok had also studied and excelled in flower arrangement as well)...  
  
  
Yet this simple bunch of flowers, that were put together in haste, he found it so much more _ charming _ than any of the more luxurious ones he'd ever seen.  
  
  
_ How unreasonable!!! _  
  
  
Wooseok was flustered.  
  
  
"Don't worry, these are just normal flowers... It won't bite hehe." Seungyoun coaxed with a gentle smile at Wooseok's conflicted, wide-eyed expression.  
  
  
  
  
_AWKWARD_....  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, something popped out from in-between the beautifully lush blooms.  
  
  
  
  
Wooshin, the cute little magenta heart, had made his appearance.  
  
  
  
  
"Whoops! Sorry about that." Seungyoun chuckled, a little embarrassed. "He liked the flowers so much, he refuses to stay away from the bouquet..."  
  
  
  
Then Seungyoun pauses, as if he had a thought.  
  
  
  
"Are lilacs your favorite, perhaps?" The Gryffindor asked curiously.  
  
  
Wooseok was surprised because it is true that lilacs are one of the flowers he favors the most.  
  
  
  
"A bit." Wooseok admitted.  
  
  
  
Seungyoun beamed, after having obtained new information.  
  
  
"I see!" The taller said energetically. "So that's why Wooshin seems very fond of it."  
  
  
  
They both turned their attention to Wooshin, who is frolicking among the flowers like a lovely heart-shaped butterfly.  
  
  
  
“No, these flowers are for your Appa...Princess, come here." Seungyoun cooed, gently trying to scoop little Wooshin from the midst of blooms and urging the small magenta heart back into the pocket he had sewn into his robes  
  
(because of course, Seungyoun had sewn pockets on _ all _ his robes so that precious Wooshin can rest whenever he wanted)  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, the small magenta heart refuses.  
  
  
"Spoiled princess." Seungyoun pouted as Wooshin hides further into the bouquet to avoid Seungyoun's hands.  
  
  
During this time, Wooseok's brain had suffered a temporary breakdown because pRiNCesS _ ?! _  
  
(Meanwhile Wooseok calls Woodz _ 'little shit’ _ and _ 'demon imp’ _ 😂)

  
The Slytherin brunet continued to stare blankly as Seungyoun tried to sweetly coax Wooshin out from behind the purple and blue blossoms.  
  
  
  
Wooseok only managed to snap out of it when little Woodz had began nudging him.  
  
  
  
"What?" Wooseok looked at the jade green heart questioningly.  
  
  
  
Having successfully obtained Wooseok's attention, Woodz floated to briefly brush against the flowers that Seungyoun is offering before quickly rushing back to poke Wooseok's hand.  
  
  
  
_ Hmm...maybe… _ He thought, reaching for the bouquet.

  
  
Seungyoun's eyes widened when Wooseok finally— _ finally! _ —accepted the flowers he is offering.  
  
  
  
Daintily taking the bouquet (with Wooshin in it) into his hands, Wooseok plucked a few of the lilac flowers, a cluster of forget-me-nots and a stalk of baby's breath...  
  
  
  
  
After that, Wooseok proceeded to ** _lean towards Seungyoun!_ **  
  
  
  
  
The taller Gryffindor almost stopped breathing, as his dumbfounded brain registers that his lovely Wooseok coming _ closer! _  
  
  
  
  
What happened next was disappointingly anticlimactic yet endearing at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
"There..." Wooseok said, slipping the pieces he had plucked off his bouquet into the front pocket of Seungyoun's robe—which happens to be Wooshin's designated hang out place.  
  
  
  
"...You get your own bouquet too. Is this acceptable?" Wooseok addressed his own heart.  
  
  
  
Seungyoun— _ with his whole, absolute might _ —fought the urge to just melt right there and then.  
  
  
  
After what Wooseok had done, the magenta heart did not avoid Seungyoun anymore when the raven-haired Gryffindor reached for him again... safely depositing the spoiled heart into the pocket that was now heavily adorned with beautiful and fragrant flowers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll make a good parent..." Seungyoun jests.

_ ...Of our future children, hopefully HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...pls 😢. _ He added on his mind.  
  
  
"What?" Wooseok asked, unable to hear it properly because he had been preoccupied with observing his own heart.  
  
  
"Hehe, nothing." Seungyoun said.  
  
  
"Dumbass." Wooseok rolled his eyes.  
  
  
The Gryffindor chuckled because, _ haha i'm so in love with Wooseok it's not funny at all, yet here I am haha. T^T_  
  
  
  
Because of the _ many _ interruptions, Wooseok had forgotten to _ be _ nervous.  
  
  
In fact, the atmosphere was thankfully a lot more relaxed now—seeing as they had started their light-hearted bickering already.  
  
  
  
Eventually, they fell back into silence.  
  
  
  
They realised that they still have not talked about the issue that they are supposed to address in this certain dramatic meeting—whatever it is.  
  
  
  
Wooseok pretends to continue admiring the flowers that are now settled prettily on his lap, while Seungyoun stared at the sky slowly turning into a soft shade of orange as the sunrise approaches.

  
  
The awkwardness returns, but thankfully, it wasn't as stifling as before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wooseok-ah..." Seungyoun finally called out softly, as to not break the peacefulness of the moment.  
  
  
"Hmm..." Wooseok made a sound of acknowledgement. His fingers stopped fiddling with the flower petals as he tenses a little bit.  
  
  
"You know it, right?" Seungyoun asked.  
  
  
  
"Know what?" Wooseok side-eyes him.  
  
  
  
"My feelings..." Seungyoun said.  
  
  
  
Wooseok sucked in a breath. His heart seems to pause.  
  
  
"Seungyoun—" Wooseok wanted to speak, although he did not know what he wanted to say.  
  
  
"Wooseok-ah..." Seungyoun called out again, still in the same soft tone—but with firmer intentions.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am in love with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taken by surprise, Wooseok does not know how to deal.  
  
  
Rendered speechless, he realised that it's not because he found the revelation too shocking...  
  
  
Subconsciously, he must have known it.  
  
  
Wooseok has to be _ absolutely _ dumb to not notice the way the taller looks at him and the all poorly concealed meanings of his dumb jokes.  
  
  
Basically, this whole thing had been an elephant sitting in the room for a while now—something so obvious, yet they _ deliberately _ refuse to address.  
  
  
But now that Seungyoun had explicitly went ahead and announced its existence with a resounding confession right to his face,  
  
  
Wooseok is left stunned and terribly unprepared.  
  
  
So he resorted to what many other defensive and emotionally-constipated people do in this type of confrontation...  
  
  
  
Violence. (Lol, jk)  
  
  
  
"Stop fooling around!" Wooseok blushed furiously.  
  
  
  
And without thinking, he instinctively hits Seungyoun with flowers—although his next strike faltered when he saw some petals falling off.  
  
  
  
"Wooseok-ah, I'm not fooling you." Seungyoun insisted, taking advantage of the brief lapse to catch Wooseok's wrist in mid-strike.  
  
  
  
"This is the most serious I've been in my life." The taller said solemnly.  
  
  
Seungyoun tugged Wooseok's raised hand which held the pretty flowers—lowering it back safely on his lap.  
  
  
  
"Hey..." Wooseok was beyond flustered now. "You're going too fast..." He said weakly, his cool composed facade cracking under the unfamiliar situation he was not ready for.

A month has not even passed ever since they had become _ somewhat _ friends…They don't even _interact_ with each other before the whole magic array incident happened!!!

_ Such quick development, isn't it too early to definitely be sure about these kinds of feelings?!?! _

  
  
"No." Seungyoun corrected. "I've liked you for some time now... in fact, I am actually too slow!"  
  
  
  
"I hope you won't get mad at me... But I was so happy when I was given an opportunity to get closer to you because of the incident with the array..." Then the Gryffindor continued, in a more self-deprecating tone that Wooseok does not like. "I'm sorry if ever I was a bother to you...Woodz also gave you a hard time too, right?"  
  
  
  
_ What is he saying? Stop. _  
  
  
Wooseok's heart clenched. And he couldn't tell why.  
  
  
"I promise... Woodz and I will behave better as long as you allow us to stay by your side."  
  
  
  
And just when Wooseok thinks that his heart couldn't tighten any further, the Gryffindor went on to prove him wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
Under the disappearing glow of the luminous stones that decorated the ceiling above,  
  
  
As the rising sun gradually taints them in the romantic colours of dawn...coupled with the intensity of the raven-haired boy's painfully sincere gaze.  
  
  
  
  
Wooseok felt utterly helpless.

  
  
With careful reverence, Seungyoun lifted one of Wooseok's delicate hands to his lips— the feather-light touch warm against the smaller boy's now-cold fingers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kim Wooseok, I promise to cherish you and Wooshin always...will you please let me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WE FEELING FAM? 😭
> 
> Imagine being a KIM WOOSEOK, PLS I'D COMBUST ON THE SPOT—ASFSKAGSHHSJ😭😭😭😭
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.
> 
> Sorry I was not able to reply to the comments previously but please know that I'm very thankful for your comments huhu it fuels me and gives me life PLS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST HUHU I LOVE UUU!!!!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	10. Heartbreak

Wooseok was torn.

  
  
Why does it seem very difficult? Stepping out of the door? 

  
  
The Slytherin couldn't help but look back at the tall boy sitting on the bench he had just vacated.

  
"I'll be going now." Wooseok said pathetically, wanting to say something but not knowing the words.

  
"Go ahead." came the Gryffindor's uncharacteristically terse reply.  
  
  
  
Wooseok felt a twinge in his heart.

"Very well." The Slytherin said, the unexplainable constricting of his throat had made it very difficult.

  
The smaller firmly tries to convince himself that his response was completely _ reasonable _ .  
  
  
Wooseok has never considered dating and relationships before; thinking of it as an unnecessary inconvenience he perfectly tries to avoid.

  
He knows these kinds of feelings are very fickle—especially among young impulsive heart such as theirs.

  
Rushing to act on these emotions... this is the very cause of many stupid mistakes and pains in the future.  
  
  
And Wooseok, true to his Slytherin nature and stringent upbringing, had lived his life with circumspect: unwilling to take risk if success is not certain.  
  
  
He couldn't bear the thought of losing.

  
  
  
_ Though the heavy feeling that was weighing him down doesn't seem like he's ‘winning’ either. _

  
***

  
  
As soon as Wooseok left, Seungyoun finally let the tears fall.  
  
  
He had held it back with all his might until the smaller left...  
  
  
He didn't want to be seen as more pathetic than he already is.

  
  
He realized that he was subconsciously hoping so much that his desperate confession would miraculously go well— turns out it was just wishful thinking after all.

  
  
And _ wow _ , it hurts so much more.  
  
  
  
Seeing the initial panic in Wooseok's eyes had already made his heart drop.

  
His conflicting expressions and blatant avoidance to meet eyes with Seungyoun had put cracks on the already fragile surface,  
  
  
  
_ "I don't know if I am capable of seeing you that way." _  
  
  
  
If this was _ before _ their bizarre incident, Seungyoun would not have been discouraged at receiving such an answer—He'll just continue to work hard to win Wooseok's heart.  
  
  
  
But under the cruel dictates of a time limit, Seungyoun felt helpless.  
  
  
  
Therefore such words had had ultimately caused him to crumble inside.  
  
  
  
It had been eight year since he first met Wooseok.

Five years since he developed a strong crush.  
  
  
And three years since he had realized he had truly fallen in love.  
  
  
  
For Seungyoun, it was a _ gradual _ process from fascination, innocent admiration, to a whole romantic love.  
  
  
  
In contrast, although Wooseok had known Seungyoun since their first year at Hogwarts (Seungyoun is sad that the smaller doesn't seem to remember him from way back that)— the Slytherin had only ever seen him as a _ rival _ .

  
And with barely a month of truly talking with each other, it was understandable— _ expected, even _ — that Wooseok would need more time.  
  
  
Seungyoun took a shuddering breath, not bothering to wipe the tears that blurred his vision.

  
  
Maybe if he had pursued him earlier,

  
  
If only he had let go of his insecurities and had acknowledged himself to be enough for someone as special as Wooseok,  
  
  
  
  
The outcome would definitely be different.

But right now, he could only regret.

  
_What can Seungyoun do?_  
  
  
  
He couldn't bear to _force_ Wooseok in _ any _ way.

  
Admittedly, he _did_ find himself entertaining the thought of telling Wooseok about the time limit;

To appeal to Wooseok's emotions of guilt, or pity—literally_ anything _ that would somehow pressure him into considering Seungyoun's feelings.  
  
  
_ Despicable _ . He was actually that desperate.  
  
  
  
Yet in the end he couldn't bring himself to tell the Slytherin about the time limit.  
  
  
He held back the tumultuous emotions silently—kept himself from saying those things in the heat of the moment.  
  
  
  
Seungyoun knew it doesn't work that way.  
  
  
  
He wouldn't be happy if that would be the case.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Hangyul-hyung, _ seriously _ ...What is wrong with Seungyoun-hyung?" Minhee asked the dreaded question for the nth time after Seungyoun doesn't join them for two days already.  
  
  
Wooseok felt his heart skip at the mention of the Gryffindor.  
  
  
They had not talked after 'the confession' two days ago. Though he does see Seungyoun attending classes—but the Gryffindor would always come in late and would sit at the very back during lessons.

  
Furthermore, Wooseok was also beginning to get worried about Woodz's recently subdued state—only floating calmly over his shoulder.  
  
  
The little green heart had been suspiciously well-behaved—alarmingly _ too _ well-behaved—as compared to what Wooseok is used to.  
  
  
_ "I promise... Woodz and I will behave better as long as you allow us to stay by your side." _  
  
  
He recalled Seungyoun's words and Wooseok felt heat crawl up his face at the remembrance.  
  
  
  
While the younger ones had busied themselves with discussing the peculiar absence of their adorable Gryffindor hyung,  
  
  
Wooseok's subtle expressions had not escaped their other friends' notice—more specifically the older ones.  
  
  
While Seungwoo only had an inkling as to what had transpired between them,

  
  
Hangyul _knew_ what was up, and apparently he told Yohan too.  
  
Junho _maybe_ knows a bit of it too, because even as he huddled closer among his fellow maknaes, he was discreetly side-eyeing Wooseok... (Though Junho had always looked at him like that, so it was hard to tell.)  
  
  
  
"Hyung was fine after the Quidditch game, right?" Minhee led the discussion. "Did anyone of you noticed when hyung began acting weird?"  
  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, didn't he excuse himself during the afterparty?" Dongpyo said.  
  
  
"Oh! That's right!" Eunsang said. "I saw hyung on his way back to the Gryffindor dorms... He did look a bit down!"  
  
"It means something happened in between those times." Minhee concluded. "But what could it be?"  
  
  
"Mhmmm..." The little ones hummed thoughtfully as they try to recall any clue.  
  
  
"ᴬʰᵃᵎ" Hyeongjun exclaimed.  
  
They all leaned forward to hear what Hyeongjun had to say.  
  
  
"Professor Seok Hoon asked Seungyounie-hyung to meet him right after the game!"  
  
  
"It couldn't be about grades right?" Dongpyo wondered.  
  
  
"Impossible." Minhee said firmly, waving the ridiculous idea off. "This is Seungyoun-hyung we are talking about."

  
They all nodded in agreement.

  
  
"Maybe he is just checking on their hearts as usual." Junho said, somehow hitting a metaphorical bull's eye.  
  
  
  
Wooseok pauses.  
  
  
It was only then that Wooseok realized that Professor Seok Hoon had stopped asking them for updates about their situation recently.  
  
  
Usually, he would ask for both Seungyoun and Wooseok for their reports about the hearts as often as every two days.  
  
  
And for some reason, it had stopped—as if the issue had been completely forgotten.  
  
  
So it was quite odd to hear that the Professor had consulted with Seungyoun _alone_.  
  
  
_ What did they talk about that had caused Seungyoun to act the way that the kids have seen him? _  
  
  
  
_ Could it be that, somehow, it had something to do with Seungyoun's sudden confession exactly the next day? _  
  
  
_ Or was it a coincidence? _  
  
  
The more Wooseok thinks, the more suspicious it becomes.

  
  
  
_ What if he had already discovered the truth about their hearts? _

  
It was a sobering thought.  
  
  
  
The Slytherin broke away from his musings when he felt a tug on his sleeves.  
  
  
It was Dohyon looking up at him with a touch of anxiousness.  
  
  
"Wooseok-hyung, you have to do something." Their youngest had said, clear, bright eyes looking determinedly at Wooseok.  
  
  
"W-Why are you asking me?" Wooseok spluttered.

"..I'm sure you guys can think of better ways to cheer him up." The Slytherin said looking at the younger ones—because Seungyoun absolutely adored the maknaes to bits. Wooseok knows they can do that.

  
  
  
  
But Dohyon shook his head, completely convinced.  
  
  
  
"Hyung, you are the only one who is capable of instantly making Seungyoun-hyung happy no matter what!”  
  
  
  
The innocent and plain statement had brought another another sharp twinge to Wooseok's chest—a constant discomfort by now.  
  
  
  
  
_ You're wrong Dohyon-ah... I was the one who does the _ ** _opposite_ ** _ of making Seunyoun happy. _

***

  
  
  
Professor Seok Hoon couldn't say he was surprised when Wooseok had finally decided to visit his faculty room with questions.  
  
  
He had expected that the boy would come sooner or later.  
  
  
  
The Ancient Runes Professor had a nagging feeling that he shouldn't have agreed to Cho's request at keeping it a secret from Kim.  
  
  
_ "I'll take care of it Professor, thank you for telling me." _ The young Gryffindor had said back then.

  
  
  
It seems that Cho had kept it from Kim until now.  
  
  
_ Ah, why is his student such a masochist? _

  
  
"Professor, have you found truth about our hearts now?" The delicate-faced Slytherin asked.  
  
  
  
At the moment, the Ancient Runes Professor is not inclined to hide it.  
  
  
Nothing would change.  
  
  
_ If I either tell or not—if there is nothing, then there will be nothing. _  
  
  
So the Professor Seok Hoon revealed the unfortunate findings.

  
Kim Wooseok had listened quietly, slight expressions flashing from bewilderment, confusion, embarrassment, and shock.  
  
  
  
  
"...when the time is up, his feelings for you will, completely and _irreversibly_...disappear.”

the Professor finished with a sigh, absentmindedly looking at his reflection in the cup of tea he held in his hand.  
  
  
He felt a little pity for them, but he just couldn't help them any further.

  
Even the expert said he would need more time to study the array to learn how to disassemble it—and by that time, it would be already too late.

  
Professor Seokn Hoon felt that the room had been too _quiet_ after he finished speaking.

Kim Wooseok didn't speak.

  
  
Wondering if his student was still there, he raised his gaze from the tea he was sipping.  
  
  
And the Ancient Runes Professor was absolutely shocked by the sight that greeted him.  
  
  
  
  
  
His perfectly calm and composed student,  
  
  
The indifferent Kim Wooseok,

  
_ Had began shedding tears. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you're still mad at me for the sticker."  
  
  
Junho said flatly, sitting on their plush emerald green couch with an emotional Wooseok clinging onto him.  
  
  
"I am." Wooseok sniffles but he didn't move. "But I have no choice."  
  
  
  
"You're crying at the wrong person." The younger said. "Go to Seungyoun-hyung."  
  
  
Wooseok looks up to glare at the younger for mentioning the name that brings him heart palpitations.  
  
  
  
"I don't get what is wrong with accepting Seungyoun-hyung." Junho said. "What is so scary about it?"  
  
  
  
  
"Because I want it."

  
  
  
the older blurted out, startling the third-year.

  
"I really _ really _ want it." Wosoek repeated shamefully with a tinier voice.  
  
  
  
  
Ironically,  
  
  
_ that's what scares him. _  
  
  
Secretly, Wooseok had struggled with coming to terms with his feelings these past few days.  
  
  
At that very moment when Seungyoun had _ looked _ at him in the eye with all the sincerity he could possibly offer,  
  
  
  
Wooseok had felt a peculiar click—like the sound of a floodgate unlocking which allowed an unfamiliar emotions to surge over him.  
  
  
  
Wooseok realized that had _ wanted _ to say ‘yes’.  
  
  
He realized that, if not for all his inhibitions and shock, he had almost gave in to the urge to— _ god forbid! _ —lean forward and kiss Cho Seungyoun.

  
And it was ** _frightening_ ** .  
  
  
  
Fortunately, the rational part of him had managed to get back the reins in time.  
  
  
  
He was ** _not_ ** yet ready to address it all at once.  
  
  
  
He had decided to take his time to absorb and understand it little by little.  
  
  
  
He had been doing well...  
  
  
  
Until he had learned the truth from Professor Seok Hoon.

  
Now, his carefully organised mind and heart had been thrown into chaos...

  
The pressure is making him sick.  
  
  
  
"In only such a short time, how is it possible? Surely this could just be an intense but temporary infatuation right? because there is no way...you can truly fall for someone this fast.." Wooseok rambles.  
  
  
_ The fall was too quick, _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ Too impulsive, _  
  
  
"...Too foolish." Wooseok stated, verbally finishing his thoughts.

  
  
  
"Hyung you're _ already _ a fool."  
  
  
  
  
Junho had always been honest—brutally and unapologetically so.  
  
  
  
Wooseok gaped at Junho, shocked at the audacity.  
  
  
Before Wooseok could even tell him off, the younger Slytherin had spoken again.  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay with Seungyoun-hyung not liking you anymore?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The very thought alone sent his heart into panic.  
  
  
  
"No.”

Came the smaller's reply after a very long pause. He had buried his face back into Junho's chest.  
  
  
  
  
"You're not a fool for being in love. What is foolish is being unwilling to give love while expecting to be loved in return." Junho said.  
  
  
  
  
And maybe that is what Wooseok needed at the moment, as he slowly begin to sort out his feelings.  
  
  
  
"What if it had only been a month?" Junho continued with his flat voice that does not seem to match the motivational, and sagely words that follows.

  
"Love is not measured by time, but in transformation...Sometimes the longest connections yield very little growth, while the briefest encounters could transform you completely and allow you flourish the most."

  
  
Despite the enlightening words. Wooseok had laid impossibly _ still _ as he listens to Junho.  
  
  
He was in absolute _ disbelief _that such words are coming from his specific blank-faced dongsaeng.

  
So Wooseok raises his face up to see Junho to shoot him a disbelievingly expression.  
  
  
“What?” Junho asked. “If only you would _ care _ to listen to what I am saying sometimes, you wouldn't be _ this _ surprised.”

Well, that _ is _ true; Wooseok would automatically ignore Junho’s idle chattering before— always passing it off as absent-minded ramblings.

It seems that he has to pay attention to what Junho has to say sometimes.

  
but…

“Okay, where did you learn that love2x shit?” Wooseok asked suspiciously.

  
  
“Muggle pocketbooks that Dongpyo lent to me." Junho replied.  
  


  
Wooseok was too exhausted to question him so he plopped back onto Junho.  
  
  
  
After a few more moments of silence, Wooseok spoke again.  
  
  
  
  
"Junho, what should I do?"  
  
  
  
It was Junho's turn to ask in disbelief.

  
"Hyung, I literally brought up a line from a muggle pocketbook just to get through this talk... and you're seriously asking _ me _ ?"  
  
  
  
"Really, Wooseok-hyung isn't as great as he seems..." the younger Slytherin turned to ask the green heart quietly rubbing against the crown of Wooseok's head in comfort. "...are you guys _sure_ you want this dramatic hyung?"  
  
  
Wooseok whined in protest, incoherently mumbling _ "you're a useless dongsaeng, how could you treat your hyung like this." _

  
Junho sighed.  
  
  
  
"I think you have to tell Seungyoun hyung your honest feelings," Junho said. "...he deserves it after he had bravely bared his heart to you."  
  
  
  
"You mean I should confess to him?"  
  
  
  
"Hyung, it's really up to _ you _ ." Junho said exasperatedly.  
  
  
  
  
Wooseok stopped pointlessly asking.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Junho." Wooseok whispered sincerely, and he heard the younger sigh in resignation.  
  
  
"I hope both of you will be okay soon." Junho replies with a soft pat on his head.  
  
  
  
"Some things are worth the risk hyung." Junho said to him. "Holding onto your pride, what's the point if you are unhappy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on, as Wooseok lay alone in bed, he had the chance to mull things over with a calmer heart.  
  
  
  
He tried to clear all his inhibitions, his pride, and all the 'buts' and 'what ifs'.  
  
  
He asked himself honestly,  
  
  
_ Do I love Seungyoun? _  
  
  
Wooseok _ did _ begin to care for him.  
  
the taller _ fascinates _ him,  
  
Wooseok’s competitiveness was triggered because he secretly _ admires _ the boy's talents and personality,  
  
He who can— _ against all odds _ —successfully make Wooseok smile with his silly antics despite the Slytherin's valiant efforts ** _not_ ** to.  
  
He who comes up with the _ stupidest shit _ yet still manages to make Wooseok feel all sorts of _ feelings _ .  
  
  
  
  
_ And holy shit, he _ ** _is_ ** _ in love with Cho Seungyoun. _  
  
  
  
  
Wooseok realized, half in mortification and enlightenment.  
  
  
  
The realisation is liberating, in a way.

Now what?

Wooseok stared blankly at the ceiling—thinking about pros and cons until he _ ultimately _ got tired of it.  
  
  
_ Fuck it all. _

  
  
_ Fine _ , Wooseok would tell him the truth. He'll go for it.  
  
  
  
  
_ If I get hurt, then I get hurt. Whatever. _  
  
  
  
"Stupid Cho Seungyoun."  
  
  
Wooseok huffed before sleep finally claims him.

Little did he know that there is something happening to Woodz.  
  
  
The green heart's glow started to flicker.  
  
  
At first, the said little heart wanted to wake the sleeping boy up—just like what it always does.  
  
  
But then, it hesitated.

  
_ It's lovely human might cry again... _ _  
  
_

  
  
So in the end, the green heart decided to spend its remaining time silently—pressed against its favorite spot in the crook of the sleeping boy's neck...  
  
  
  
The clock on the small bedside table finally strikes midnight.  
  
  
  
  
The tiny jade-green form slowly faded.  
  
  
  
Then it was gone, without being able to bid a proper goodbye.

  
  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You saw it coming,
> 
> I knew what was coming,
> 
> But still it sends 😢💔💔💔💔
> 
> Thank you for the reading and interacting with me—I am always so grateful.
> 
> Please look forward to the events that will follow.


	11. Please be careful with my heart❤️💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who was disappointed last chapter T.T
> 
> This is really a light-hearted story, I swear 😳

"Junho-ssi! Junho-ssi!" Someone shakes the third-year from his peaceful sleep.  
  
  
Junho blearily opened his eyes to see the person who was calling out to him.  
  
  
"Yeonjun-ssi?" Junho stared at his housemate in confusion.  
  
  
_ They weren't that close. _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ So what brings the other boy here? _  
  
  
  
"I think there is something wrong with Wooseok-ssi." The other boy informed him. "I woke up really early today and I found him panicking in the common room."  
  
  
Junho pauses for a moment, scratching his head sleepily.  
  
  
Maybe his tiny hyung is having a breakdown before going to confess to Seungyoun-hyung.  
  
  
  
Wooseok-hyung had always been very fussy in stressful situations.  
  
  
  
"He'll be okay. Trust me, he gets like that when overthinking." Junho dismissed. He's knows Wooseok-hyung will eventually get over it.  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Yeonjun asked, unconvinced. "He looked so devastated while looking for a piece of wood or something..."  
  
  
The sleepy blank-faced youngster was suddenly alert at the information.  
  
  
"He's looking for Woodz?" Junho knew right there that it is serious. "Is the green heart not with him?"  
  
  
  
"No, I didn't see him bring his heart familiar." Yeonjun confirmed.  
  
  
_ Uh-oh _ .  
  
  
"Thanks Yeonjun-ssi, I'll go get him now." Junho said with a sigh as he rose up from his bed. "He's still in the common room right?"  
  
  
"Well, about that..." Yeonjun began. "He frantically ran out a few moments ago...he didn't say where he is going. So I thought you should know..."  
  
  
With that, Junho groaned.  
  
  
  
  
_ It's too early for this shit! _  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It wasn't hard for Junho to guess where Wooseok went.  
  
  
Precisely like the younger had thought, he found his hyung in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady that guards the Gryffindor rooms.  
  
  
He looked agitated already as he spoke with the moving painting.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I couldn't let you in—please calm down, I—"  
  
Even the Fat Lady in the portrait was at a loss at what to do in the face of a disgruntled and very devastated Kim Wooseok.  
  
  
"I need to see him right now!" Wooseok insisted, bottom lip unconsciously wobbling in distress.  
  
  
The Fat Lady clutched at her chest.  
  
Even paintings are not immune to Wooseok's heart-wrenching, sorrowful looks.  
  
  
"Don't worry dear, I'll see if someone is already up inside." The Fat Lady appeased the small Slytherin brunet. "You'll definitely see Cho Seungyoun okay?"  
  
  
The lady disappeared for a few moments.  
  
  
"Hyung are you okay?" Junho asked cautiously.  
  
  
  
  
"No." Wooseok looked at Junho with already misty-eyes, a mess of emotions—mostly regret—written on his small bare face.  
  
  
"Woodz had disappeared." His hyung said, voice cracking a bit, as if he was really about to cry.  
  
  


  
When Wooseok had woken up that morning, he knew immediately that something was wrong.  
  
  
The usual soft, cool press against the crook of his neck—which he had grown familiar with over the month—is actually gone!  
  
  
  
The overwhelming sense of loss made him numb for a minute... which quickly turned to panic.  
  
  
  
_ No! _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ Woodz shouldn't be gone! _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ He has to still be here, WHY ISN'T WOODZ HERE???!?!?! _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ DIDN'T HE STILL HAVE TWO DAYS LEFT BEFORE THE STUPID TIME LIMIT?!?! _  
  
  
  
Maybe it is because of the combination of stress, lack of sleep, and the vulnerability brought on by being attacked by feelings so _ early _ in the goddamn _ morning _ that had pushed Wooseok into having a mental breakdown—unable to make sense of what he was doing.  
  
  
Which led him here in front of the Gryffindor entrance without even the slightest bit of idea what the hell he was trying to achieve.  
  
  
  
  
Wooseok was too preoccupied with sorrow that he didn't even acknowledge the few nosy Gryffindors early birds who went to peek out of curiosity.  
  
  
These Gryffindor bystanders were very shocked to find that the Fat Lady was serious when she informed them that the esteemed Slytherin ice prince was waiting outside.  
  
  
A few moments later, the man himself—Cho Seungyoun—had finally emerged.  
  
  
Our tall raven-haired protagonist have stumbled out looking half-awake and terribly disoriented in his plain white tee and black track pants in which he sleeps in.  
  
  
  
The Gryffindor looked surprised, but then eventually sighed, looking as if he is _ tired _ .  
  
  
  
"Wooseok?" Seungyoun asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Wooseok felt like someone stabbed him.  
  
  
  
The realization that Seungyoun really don't like him anymore hits him like a truck.  
  
  
  
"Is Wooshin gone too?" Wooseok asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
Seungyoun looked around as if a bit disoriented. He probably didn't notice Wooshin's absence until now.  
  
  
  
_ Shit, why did it hurt so much? _  
  
  
  
Wooseok couldn't hold his tears back any longer, as rare big drops of tears began rolling down his cheeks again.  
  
  
  
Wooseok absolutely hates this.  
  
  
  
  
_ Why?! _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ Why didn't his feelings disappear too? Just like how Seungyoun's did? _  
  
  
  
  


  
***  
  
  
  
  
Seungyoun had always been a heavy sleeper,  
  
  
This, it is a lot more difficult— _ nigh impossible even _ —to wake him up at such an early hour.  
  
  
(Well, except that _ one time _ when—driven solely by the _ power of love _ —he had managed to wake up early to be able to confess to Wooseok)  
  
  
  
The difficulty in rousing him up increases even more so after having gone through yet ** _another_ ** episode of late night crying— _ yes _ , he still cries over Wooseok _ sometimes _ (read: most of the times)  
  
  
  
  
Okay, he gotta stop thinking about his heartbreak before he cries again.  
  
  
  
  
"Hyung, come onnnn!" A familiar deep voice managed to worm it's way into his consciousness.  
  
  
"You would not _ believe _ what's going on!" The voice went on, and Seungyoun felt the world shake.  
  
  
It was probably his roommate Hangyul trying to manhandle him out of his messy cocoon of blankets.  
  
  
  
The older grunts, still unaffected by the fact that he was being violently wrestled out of his bed.  
  
  
  
"That's it, I'll drag him by the legs," Hangyul huffed. "Yohan, you take care of the arms."  
  
  
  
Seungyoun didn't even register both Yohan and Hangyul grabbing him by his arms and legs as the two fourth-years hoisted their half-conscious hyung up—carrying him like a sack of rice in order to bring him out, up until they reach the common room.  
  
  
"Oy, lemme dowwnnn..." Seungyoun whined sleepily.  
  
  
"We're telling you hyung," Yohan said urgently. "Wooseok-hyung is outside."  
  
  
"Sure he is." Seungyoun scoffed, not really having the energy to deal with any of the younger kids' pranks at the moment.  
  
  
_ These dongsaengs really are insensitive huh? _  
  
  
Seungyoun, being a little bit of a prankster himself, he didn't mind being played with pranks at all—it's all just fun and he could definitely take a joke but...  
  
  
Trying to trick him into thinking that Wooseok would willingly seek him out like this?  
  
  
_ Isn't that a bit too cruel for a prank? _  
  
  
  
Thought he didn't fail to notice that they had recently exerted more effort into their own different ways of trying to cheer him up.  
  
Thus, he still believes that the kids' intentions were coming from a good place.  
  
  
  
  
Seungyoun decided to just get it over with quickly. He'll play himself a fool (funny how he already is one though) for them and finally go back to sleep his heartbreak away.  
  
  
"Aish, fine fine I'll..." Seungyoun let out a yawn. "...go see whatever this is about."  
  
  
"Hyung fix your hair a bit!" Yohan called out but Seungyoun just strode out of the common room with barely-opened eyes—an act, blatantly asking for a head injury.  
  
  
  
He was expecting something shocking to pop out of nowhere when he steps outside.  
  
  
  
_ A ghost maybe? Or a bucket of ice water falling on his head? A cake being thrown at his face? _  
  
  
  
Seungyoun was too lazy to speculate further so he just walked out carelessly, just ready to take whatever it is that was going to be thrown at him.  
  
  
  
But upon seeing what—or who—was outside, Seungyoun's still half-asleep brain was dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
He had been so sure he could take whatever they will throw at him but he definitely did not expect to be greeted by a Kim Wooseok clad in cute flannel pajamas—in all his disheveled, ruffle-haired glory.  
  
  
  
The attack was more _ fatal _ given that the smaller Slytherin was looking at Seungyoun with the most beautiful deer-like eyes brimming with unshed tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was then that Seungyoun finally understands what was going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He is dreaming again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No surprise there;  
  
  
He tends to dream about Wooseok a lot from time to time.  
  
  
  
_ Ah! How he had fallen so hard! It's ridiculous! _  
  
  
  
Seungyoun sighed sadly as he looked at his love.  
  
  
  
"Wooseok? What are you doing here?" Seungyoun asked Dream Wooseok.  
  
  
  
"Is Wooshin gone too?" The Slytherin asked.  
  
  
  
_ Huh? _  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seungyoun said, looking around.  
  
  
  
_ I'm sure our lovely Wooshin-ie is here somewhere. _ Seungyoun thought after finally noticing that the precious little magenta heart isn't hovering around him.  
  
  
  
_ How odd. _  
  
  
  
"That can't be..." Wooseok hiccupped, immediately causing Seungyoun to snap his full attention to him in utmost concern.  
  
  
"...Why am I still in love with you then?" Wooseok continued, tears finally overflowing from his eyes.  
  
  
  
_ Okayyyy, that is it. _  
  
  
  
  
Wooseok low-key confessing to him is definitely something only his delusional mind would make-up.  
  
  
  
  
Seungyoun is 1000% dreaming... There is no other explanation for this.  
  
  
  
  
"T-that's not fair..." Dream Wooseok sniffed, looking small and devastated and _ unfairly _ too pretty still.  
  
  
  
Dream Wooseok's heartbroken and pitiful appearance causes everyone's hearts to ache— All those who saw him was overcome by the intense urge to gather the boy's lithe frame and hide him in their arms.  
  
  
  
This urge—as expected—felt especially stronger for Seungyoun as compared to anyone else.  
  
  
  
That being said, Seungyoun—who is convinced that it's all just a dream—didn't even think twice before giving in to that protective urge.  
  
  
  
He gathers Dream Wooseok's petite body into his embrace.  
  
  
  
"What—"  
  
  
  
Because of Seungyoun's bold action, Dream Wooseok looked up, startled, and was about to say something... but his words were abruptly stopped.  
  
  
  
  
One has to take note that Seungyoun had just woken up—He is a _weak_ man at the moment.  
  
  
  
And it was really Dream Wooseok's fault for being just as precious and pretty as _Real_ Wooseok.  
  
  
  
So Seungyoun got a 'little' carried away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ Kiss _**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seungyoun did what he had always wished he could do in real life.  
  
  
  
The nosy bystanders at the scene all had their jaws dropped and eyes bulging in shock.  
  
  
They couldn't believe what they were seeing before their eyes!  
  
  
_ "Ah! Someone pinch me, I'm definitely dreaming!" _

_  
_ _  
_ _ "Kim Wooseok and Cho Seungyoun kissing? Have I gone crazy?" _

_  
_ _  
_ _ "If that is the case, we have all gone crazy ah!" _

_  
_ _  
_ _ "Yooo man! I literally got GOOSEBUMPS, look!" _

_  
_ _  
_ _ "Hyung's really asking for death!" _  
  
  
  
While the shamelessly nosy bystanders are having an early morning breakdown at the scene they are witnessing,  
  
  
  
Seungyoun began noticing that there is something strange in this "dream" of his.  
  
  
  
First of all, the moment their lips touched, Seungyoun felt Wooseok inhale sharply in surprise—the small Slytherin stiffening in his hold.  
  
  
  
  
He soon realized that the moist softness of Wooseok's lips, his warm breath, and the saltiness of tears felt suspiciously too real.  
  
  
  
  
_ Wait a minute... _  
  
  
  
Seungyoun pulled back to look at Wooseok who had literally frozen in his arms, teary deer-like eyes looking impossibly large in shock.  
  
  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ So this isn't a dream? _  
  
  
  
  
  
"CHO. SEUNG. YOUN." Wooseok gritted out, cheeks burning red and trembling in suppressed rage.  
  
  
  
  
"YOU SCUM!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
_ Oops! Dream Wooseok is actually Real Wooseok! _  
  
  
  
  
  
Instead of feeling fear, Seungyoun—who seems to have zero sense of self-preservation—decides to court death even further.  
  
  
  
  
_ Let me steal one more before my beloved kills me. _  
  
  
  
  
Seungyoun thought as he bravely sneaks one more kiss on Wooseok's pretty little lips before finally receiving a punch on the face from the very angry and embarrassed Slytherin.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Worth...It... _  
  
  
Seungyoun thought before being knocked back to sleep.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So it appears that a verbal confession isn't necessary after all..." Professor Seok Hoon concluded.  
  
  
Once _ again _ , they are in the infirmary. They had to drag Seungyoun there when Wooseok had punched into unconsciousness.  
  
  
"...As long as you have sincerely and wholeheartedly admitted your feelings—even if it is just to yourself...such act of acknowledgment is already valid." The Professor finished, turning to look at the very red-faced Slytherin.  
  


  
"And...er...I suppose that's the, uh, case here? Mr. Kim?" The Ancient Runes Professor asked.  
  


  
Seungyoun held his breath as Wooseok remained tight-lipped and flustered.  
  
  
  
"yes..." Wooseok finally answers meekly in a very small voice. Lowering his head like a very embarrassed kitten,  
  


  
And Seungyoun wanted to punch something because his poor heart is having difficulty in taking in all the cuteness.  
  
  


  
Wooseok refuses to even glance at Seungyoun—who was looking at the small brunet with deeply moved, and sparkling eyes.  
  
  
  
"Okayyyy... So..." Professor Seok Hoon could tell that the atmosphere in the room suddenly became really different. "Haha! Congratulations to you two...well...I'll be on my way now." The Professor said before immediately escaping the infirmary.  
  
  
  
"Wooseok-ah..." Seungyoun called out gently and Wooseok began panicking again.  
  
  
"Don't _ move _ , don't _ speak _ , _ stay there _ !" Woseok said burying his face in his hands—wanting to die of embarrassment—when Seungyoun tried to approach him.  
  
  
  
"Seungyoun, I'm warning you!"  
  
  
"Wooseok-ah, please don't be like this anymore~" Seungyoun pleaded hopefully as he pulled the Slytherin's hands away from his tiny blushing face.  
  
  
_ Uwahh!!! So cute! T.T _  
  
  
Wooseok glared at him but it was infinitely more adorable that threatening.  
  
  
Seungyoun chuckled fondly.  
  
  
"Why were you crying?" The Gryffindor asked.  
  
  
Wooseok sniffed, rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of his oversized flannel pyjamas.

  
  
"When I found out that Woodz disappeared, I didn't know what to do..." Wooseok relates, albeit a bit hesitant.  
  
  
"I was so upset and scared."  
  
  


  
Seungyoun gathers all his willpower in order to hold himself together because he really felt like collapsing into a puddle on the floor.  
  
  


  
"Don't worry." The Gryffindor said, surprising Wooseok by taking on a serious expression.  
  
"Woodz is still here."  
  
  
And to prove his point, Seungyoun took Wooseok's hand and pressed it flat against his chest.  
  
  
"Do you feel it? He still adores you_ so_ _so_ much." Seungyoun said.  
  
  
To his delight, a small smile finally graced Wooseok's little face.  
  
  
"Woodz..." Wooseok said moving his face closer to Seungyoun's chest as if trying to really whisper to Woodz. "I'm sorry for not being nice to you..."  
  
  


  
Seungyoun swears he felt his heart jump inside of his chest in joy.  
  
  
  
"I'll treat you gently from now on..." Wooseok whispered sincerely.  
  
  
  
Seungyoun, at that moment, felt like he had died and gone to heaven.  
  
  
  
"Hey Wooseok-ah." He called out affectionately.  
  
  
  
The tiny Slytherin raised his eyes to look at him.  
  
  
  
"Will you entrust Wooshin to me too?" Seungyoun asked and damn, he felt nervous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Wooseok murmured shyly. "He have already grown attached to you anyway."  
  
  
  
Seungyoun legit wanted to scream.  
  
  


He was about to do just that but Wooseok quickly raised one dainty hand to cover the taller's mouth.  
  
  
"Where in the infirmary." Wooseok said disapprovingly.  
  
  
Seungyoun is shaking in happiness.  
  
  
"Please, how can you be this cute, I—" The Gryffindor struggled to articulate.  
  
  
Wooseok found it endearing.  
  
  
"Please can I have a kiss?" Seungyoun asked, eyes shining hopefully.  
  
  
"There is _another patient_ here, Seungyoun." Wooseok hissed, turning red once again as the Gryffindor pulled him closer by the waist.  
  
  
"...and Madam Shin could come back any moment!"  
  
  
Seungyoun peeked at the only other patient; a female student who was laying stiff as a plank just two bunks away from where they stood—they heard, she was knocked unconscious after potting mandrakes the previous day.  
  
  
"She is still sleeping... And Madam Shin wouldn't be back so soon." Seungyoun puckers up his lips as cutely as he can at Wooseok, and the Slytherin **could not** _believe_ he actually found Seungyoun very adorable.  
  
  
"You couldn't possibly know that." Wooseok huffed, leaning backwards as Seungyoun leans forward.  
  
  
Seungyoun suddenly activated a full on puppy eyes that successfully caught Wooseok off-guard.  
  
  
"I'm just so happy, I don't know what to do with myself." Seungyoun said. "Please, even just one kiss, I want it to be with your permission this time."  
  
  
As if to add more dramatic effect, Seungyoun makes an even more pitiful, even more cute expression.  
  
  
And Wooseok felt himself giving in.  
  
  
  
_Ugh!__  
__  
__  
__Why can't I win against Cho Seungyoun?!?!_  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
Wooseok stormed out of the infirmary, red-cheeks puffed up and fuming in annoyance.  
  
  
"Wooseokie-hyung!!! Are you ok now?" The little ones, who had been waiting for them outside immediately crowded around the angry Slytherin.  
  
  
Wooseok couldn't help but expel a relaxed sigh as the kids surrounded him so cutely—telling him how worried they had been when they heard that Wooseok and Seungyoun is sent in the infirmary again.  
  
  
  
Following Wooseok out a few moments behind was Seungyoun—who was rubbing his right cheek with what seems to be a fading red handprint.  
  
  
"I had to ask Madam Shin for an ointment hehe." The Gryffindor explained to the older friends who are standing there.  
  
  
"Wait, didn't you guys say he was punched?" Seungwoo asked in puzzlement as he looked at the fresh handprint on Seungyoun's cheek.  
  
  
"He was." Hangyul answered.  
  
  
"What did you do again hyung?" Yohan asked, shaking his head.  
  
  
Seungyoun couldn't fight back the grin on his face, he rubbed at his nape sheepishly.  
  
  
"We were kissing and..."  
  
  
"And?"  
  
  
"...I might have accidentally brushed my hand over Wooseokie's butt... a little bit?"  
  
  
Seungwoo, Hangyul, and Yohan looked at the tall Gryffindor with deadpan expression.  
  
  
" _ Accidentally _ , huh?" Hangyul mocked.  
  
"Just brushed your hand over a _ little bit _ , huh?" Yohan reiterates sarcastically.  
  
  
"Just say you groped him and go." Seungwoo said bluntly with a shrug.  
  
  
"Seungwoo-hyung!" Seungyoun made an exaggerated gasping expression, shooting a look at the little ones who is crowding around Wooseok not far away—just to make sure they did not hear.  
  
  
Seungyoun _ swears _ he didn't mean to do that though. He honestly didn't realize his hand was there in the first place!  
  
He was just so into it that he couldn't help but _ squeeze _ ....  
  
  
Okay, okay. His Wooseokie is mad.  
  
  
He gotta apologize later.  
  
  
  
  
"You know I am not that kind of guy hyung! I am a gentleman!" Seungyoun pouted, as if he had been wronged.  
  
  
  
"Seungyoun-hyung lecher. We been knew."  
  
  
"Okay, but only to Wooseok." Seungyoun easily admitted with a wink.  
  
  
"Please, you need help."  
  


  
***  
  
  
  
"Hyung, do you love Seungyoun-hyung now?" Dohyun asked as they still surrounded their now calm Slytherin hyung.  
  
  
The others looked up in excitement at the question.  
  
  
Wooseok rolled his eyes because unfortunately, _ yes _ —he _ is _ in love with their Seungyoun-hyung.  
  
  
  
  
All that had happened had been very surreal.  
  
  
Yet, Wooseok felt a bit braver now.  
  
  
  
He feels happy.  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Dohyun-ie..." Wooseok sighed, glancing at Seungyoun—who was currently being bullied by Seungwoo and the 99-liners.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But don't tell him I admitted it to you guys, okay?"  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
  
  


End

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also added a bonus chapter because I feel happy today haha ❤️❤️❤️ I hope you guys are happy with how things turned out hehe ❤️❤️💕💕💕💕
> 
> 🎉🎉🎉🎉


	12. 🎁BONUS🎁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! UWU ❤️❤️❤️

"Wooseok-ah, I was just wondering...." Seungyoun began.  
  
  
"Mhmmm?" Wooseok hummed, to let the taller know he was listening.  
  
  
"Do you remember meeting a kid under the table when you were 8 years old?" Seungyoun asked.  
  
  
Wooseok stopped to think for a moment, before shooting Seungyoun a suspicious glance.  
  
  
"I did." The Slytherin asked. "Why do you ask?"  
  
  
  
  
"That was me."  
  
  
  
  
Wooseok looked at his tall boyfriend blankly.  
  
  
  
_ What? _  
  
  
  
  
_ WHAT?!? _  
  
  
  
He recalled how cool Seungyoun had looked out of all the other kids when they first arrived at Hogwarts in their first-year.  
  
  
Eleven-year-old Seungyoun was already tall and athletic-looking, confident and stylish as compared to everyone in their year.  
  
  
And to think that scrawny kid with a bad haircut was Seungyoun.  
  
  
  
_ Totally inconceivable! _  
  
  
  
"Wooseokie?" Seungyoun waved a hand in front of his perplexed little boyfriend.  
  
  
  
  
"TELL ME WHO GAVE YOU THAT HORRIBLE RAT HAIRCUT, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TALK!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Welcome everyone!" Nako greeted the attendees of that afternoon's lesson.  
  
  
"After the successful sewing sessions that we have, many of you suggested a new activity you wanted to learn." She explained.  
  
  
"In the end, it is decided that we'll learn how to properly prepare for tea ceremony this week!"  
  
  
"Yeah!" The kids, who was accompanied by Seungwoo, had enthusiastically replied as they sat at the very front.  
  
  
"Now take out the materials that you all have prepared."  
  
  
Minhee, Eunsang and Hyeongjun carefully took out the delicate teacups and saucers for everyone.  
  
  
Hangyul, Yohan and Dohyun had the teapots and the rest of necessary tools.  
  
  
"Huh?" Dongpyo was surprised when he lifted the box he and Seungwoo prepared.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Seungwoo asked.  
  
  
"Appa! It's empty!!!" Dongpyo exclaimed opening the boxes that should have contained the Namagashi (Japanese sweets made of rice flour with bean paste filling) they had prepared for the tea ceremony lesson.  
  
  
"Okay, confess! Who took it!?!" Dongpyo demanded standing up to look at each one in their friend group.  
  
  
"Oh, that was for this afternoon?" Junho asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
  
"Oops!" The Hufflepuffs said with guilty smiles.  
  
  
"Hangyul is the one who took it out!" Yohan immediately dropped Hangyul at the first opportunity.  
  
  
"Dohyon is the one who ate 20 pieces!" Hangyul tossed their youngest.  
  
  
And they continued to chatter against each other until the conversation evolved into them exposing each other.  
  
  
Seungwoo managed to stop them just as someone was about to get exposed for not taking a bath for days once.  
  
  
"Sorry, we'll relocate in the back." Seungwoo said hauling everyone else with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Minutes later... _  
  
  
"Okay, so next we will—"  
  
  
** _*Crash!*_ **  
  
  
There was a sound of stuff falling from the very back of the classroom.  
  
  
"Seungwoo- sunbaenim, are you guys okay?"  
  
  
  
Seungwoo doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
  
  
  
  
"Lord, give me the strength..."  
  
  
  
***

  
  
Grandfather Cho had finished reading the two letters he just received.  
  
  
One was from his informant who he have assigned to update him about his grandchildren's progresses, while the other is surprisingly an _invitation_ from one of the respected elders of the distinguished House of the Kims.

  
  
  


So his grandson Seungyoun is dating a Kim now….

  
  
  


_Mhmmm …._

  
  
  
  


Not bad.

  
  


An alliance with a family like the Kims is definitely not bad at all.

  
  
  
  


Grandfather Cho, who didn't care about appearances, or gender, or blood—as long as it is beneficial to their family.

  
  


So he easily approves.

  
  
  


He calmly picked up a pen to write to his one grandson in Hogwarts— To inform Seungyoun that he was being invited to the Christmas Ball that the Kim family will be hosting this year.

  
  
***  
  
  
"Ha! I told you hyung, they'll get together during their later years at Hogwarts!" Minkyu said, the smug look on his handsome face on the fireplace is clear.  
  
  
They actually had a bet at how soon Seungyoun can get together with Wooseok.  
  
  
Jinhyuk said it will be at either 3rd or 4th year. But Minkyu believed it will be in their 6th or 7th.  
  
  


  
Jinhyuk, is miffed after having lost to the younger Beauxbatons student.  
  
  
Now, he owes Minkyu a luxurious trip for the summer. _ Ugh. _  
  
  
_ How could Seungyoun be slow right?!? _  
  
  
It had been very frustrating having to receive Seungyoun's lovesick letters about Wooseok and only to know that he is still too chicken to make a move!  
  
  
Jinhyuk couldn't even count how many times he was so tempted to leave Ilvermorny just to fly to Hogwarts and force Seungyoun to confess at wandpoint.  
  
  
That's how frustrating it is!  
  
  
_ Sigh. _  
  
  
No matter, those two are together now.  
  
  
"Hyung!" Minkyu called out. "Wanna bet again?"  
  
  
Jinhyuk raised an eyebrow. "What do we bet about this time?"  
  
  
  
"When do you think they will get married?" Minkyu said. "I'd say _at least_ ten years from now haha!"  
  
  
  
"Within five years after graduation." Jinhyuk said without thinking because—well, he felt like it.  
  
  
  
Minkyu looked surprised. "Wow, hyung. How fast!"  
  
  
  
Jinhyuk just shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Seungyoun you better not let me down now. Hmph. _  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY TILL THE END!!!
> 
> I LOVE YOU MY READERS ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> If you guys are interested to be moots on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/smilinginsecret)
> 
> I'll be very happy uwu


End file.
